Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope
by Crystal Knight
Summary: ** Complete ** The Evil Moon arrives to transform people into demons
1. 31 No Monsters, However A Date!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi is itching to fight   
monsters again and there have been peace for over six months! Then   
Mamoru offers her a date instead! What will happen? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 31: "Usagi Itching For A Monster Battle, However Instead   
She Gets A Date!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from 'Sailor   
Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Ami, Rei, Minako, Naru, Makoto, Luna, and   
Cronos were walking down the street.  
  
"Oh, boy, it is a lovely day!"   
  
Taiyo replied.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Rei agreed.  
  
"Something is not right."   
  
Usagi said.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Naru asks.  
  
"Well, I noticed the title and it says: 'Usagi itching for a   
monster battle, however instead gets a date!' What kind of title   
is that? That is not all! The series title is 'Sailor Moon: Solar   
Kaleidoscope' where is the monsters? Huh? Huh? I think the writers   
for this series stinks!"   
  
Usagi spoke as if she was sickened.   
  
"Calm it down Odango Atama, just because a new series begins with  
'no monsters' does not mean there will be 'no monsters' so quit   
complaining."   
  
Rei argued with Usagi.  
  
"Well the writer must be whacko! The first episode should have   
monsters in it and not the second episode!"   
  
Usagi was trying to make her point; the others just wanted   
to ignore her.  
  
"Calm down Usagi, remember you also should not get to upset,   
you could cause your heart to hurt severely."   
  
Ami made a good point.  
  
"Ami-Chan, please do not remind me of that day! It still   
bothers me."   
  
Usagi thought back as she spoke. That day was still too fresh   
in her mind and most likely would never let her forget.  
  
"Sorry, Usagi-Chan. You must want to fight monsters, your   
powers may no longer be strong enough to beat enemy."   
  
Ami analyzed the situation.  
  
"Hey, guys! Let us have fun and not argue, okay?"   
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Everyone replied.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"   
  
Ami asked.  
  
"I do not know about you, but I am going home."   
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Yeah. Me too."   
  
Taiyo agreed.  
  
"I will too. I feel like laying down for a while."   
  
Usagi spoke while yawning.  
  
At Nissha and Taiyo's apartment...  
  
Nissha and Taiyo were reading the books they got for   
their birthday and Usagi just lay on her bed. There was a knock   
on the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Mamoru. How are you?"   
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Oh, I am good. Hey, is that Odango of mine around?"   
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes she is. She is in her bedroom."   
  
Nissha answered him.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Mamoru thanked her.  
  
Mamoru walks into Usagi's bedroom.  
  
"Hey Usako."   
  
Mamoru greets her warmly.  
  
"Oh, hi Mamo-Chan."   
  
Usagi answered him,   
  
"What brings you here?"   
  
Usagi asks him.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me for   
a while?"   
  
Mamoru asked her.  
  
"SURE! Is this a date?"   
  
Usagi asked him.  
  
"Of course Usako, why else would I come?"   
  
Mamoru asked her.  
  
"Cool. Let me change. Be out in a moment."   
  
Usagi told him.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Mamoru responded. He left the room. A couple of minutes later   
she comes out wearing a blue dress with matching glass slippers.  
  
"You look stunningly beautiful!"   
  
He commented her.  
  
"Thanks. Shall we go, my sweet Prince?"   
  
She asked him.  
  
"Yes, we shall, my wonderful Serenity!"   
  
He responded.  
  
Later...  
  
Mamoru and Usagi went first to see a horror film. Usagi snuggled   
next to him through the whole movie. Then they went to a café.  
  
"Hello. What would you like to order?"   
  
The server asked.  
  
"One coffee, black, and no sugar."   
  
Mamoru told the server.  
  
"And you miss?"   
  
The server asked.  
  
"One hot chocolate please."   
  
She answered the server.  
  
"Okay."   
  
The server responded.  
  
"So Usako, what do you want to talk about?"   
  
Mamoru asked her.  
  
"I do not know. I am not good at starting conversations."   
  
She answered him.  
  
"Okay. I will start. Do you still have that holographic device?"   
  
Mamoru asked her.  
  
"Yes."   
  
She responded.  
  
"Good. I was just testing you. Do you love me Usako?"   
  
Mamoru tested her again.  
  
"Yes more than anyone else on this world."   
  
Usagi answered him.  
  
"Good. I love you too."   
  
Mamoru spoke.  
  
The server brought their drinks.  
  
"How is it?"   
  
Mamoru asked.  
  
"Hot."   
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Good."  
  
"What do you think what will happen no there is no monsters   
attacking here."   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, maybe there is no need for the Sun Soldiers or the Sailor   
Senshi at this point since no one is attacking Earth."   
  
Mamoru stated.  
  
Later...  
  
Mamoru took her ice-skating.  
  
"Mamo-Chan, I never do very well at ice-skating."  
  
"Do not worry Usako, I will protect you?"   
  
Mamoru spoke in a serious tone.  
  
"Mamo-Chan."   
  
Usagi looked like Tuxedo Kamen had rescued her. They went on the   
skate floor and skated for a long time it seemed like. They   
continued into the early hours of the night. Then he took her   
home again.  
  
"We will have to do this again."   
  
Mamoru told her.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
She replied. Tomorrow is another day filled with surprises!  
  
Next Episode: "The appearance of the Evil Moon, Usagi Travels   
through Time to the Silver Millennium!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, A group of travelers   
traveling through a dimensional gate arrives at Earth to start   
turning people into monsters! The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor   
Senshi can fight the monsters just not return them to normal.   
Not even Solar Sailor Moon! Then King Solace sends her to the   
Silver Millennium to obtain a special object! Can she do it?   
Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/02/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	2. 32 The Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, A group of travelers   
traveling through a dimensional gate arrives at Earth to start   
turning people into monsters! The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor   
Senshi can fight the monsters just not return them to normal.   
Not even Solar Sailor Moon! Then King Solace sends her to the   
Silver Millennium to obtain a special object! Can she do it?   
Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 32: "The appearance of the Evil Moon, Usagi Travels   
through Time to the Silver Millennium!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from 'Sailor   
Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Four villains looked through the time porthole, saw the Earth,   
and talked about it.  
  
"It looks so disgusting!"   
  
Malcuvious spoke. He was the oldest one of the Evil Moon clan   
and the smartest of the bunch.  
  
"I could not agree more."   
  
A thin looking man, but kind of stupid and not very bright   
kind of a man, however he was strong and could move very fast.  
  
"It looks so... so sickening!"   
  
Vicor replied. He was tall and stocky. He had a sword that shot   
laser beams out. His eyes could knock anyone unconscious.  
  
"Are you sure Malcuvious, that this is the right place,   
Warlock has been wrong before you know?"   
  
Naytalia asked. She was the only female villain there. She was   
quite beautiful and jealous of every other human female that   
walked in the entire universe.  
  
"He was only wrong because his minions besides me messed up!   
Before we try to conquer the Earth, one Soldier must be   
eliminated first."   
  
Malcuvious replied.  
  
"Hey boss, let us try to bring this Soldier out into the open,   
then you can kill her."   
  
Naytalia suggested.  
  
"Good idea, since you thought of it, you can go down first!"   
  
Malcuvious told her.  
  
"Very well."   
  
Naytalia answered him. She left.  
  
On Earth in the park...  
  
Usagi, Taiyo, Nissha, and Rei were sitting on the bench when   
a strange woman appeared.  
  
"This world now belongs to the Evil Moon!"   
  
Naytalia spoke aloud. The four girls ran behind a building   
and transformed!  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Moon Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"   
  
The four girls cried in unison. Another villain appeared   
in the sky.  
  
"You forgot this! This is the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope!   
You know what to do!"   
  
Malcuvious vanished.  
  
"Good."   
  
Naytalia spoke as she saw three humans. Two boys and one girl,   
she pointed her Evil Moon Kaleidoscope and fired. The kids   
screamed and turned into monsters. The Sun Soldiers and Celestial   
Sailor Mars appeared.  
  
"For attacking the Earth and its inhabitants..."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon started.  
  
"... And hurting the Earth..."   
  
Sailor Sun continued.  
  
"... And the Earth is a sacred place for 'all life' and we will   
not let you hurt this place and..."   
  
Sailor Solar spoke.  
  
"... In addition, we are the Sun Soldiers and protectors of the   
third planet of Sol called Earth. We will burn you up and spit   
you out!"   
  
The Sun Soldiers spoke.  
  
"I am Celestial Sailor Mars, guardian of the forth planet from Sol   
called Mars, I will punish you with my fire!"   
  
Celestial Sailor Mars spoke.  
  
"Oh please girls, your statements are very boring."   
  
Naytalia answered them.  
  
"We will see about that! Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"   
  
Celestial Sailor Mars called her attack at Naytalia, but Naytalia sent   
the attack at the monsters.  
  
"You cannot hurt me!"   
  
Naytalia laughed aloud.  
  
"Hey Solar Sailor Moon, why do not burn those monsters up?"   
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon replied,   
  
"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called out using the Sun Moon Rod, however it   
did not destroy the monsters. Then King Solace appeared.  
  
"My children listen to what I must say, The Evil Moon has turned   
humans into monsters. Your powers cannot heal them. Only the   
Solar Moon Kaleidoscope can heal them and only Princess Serenity   
can get it."   
  
King Solace told them.  
  
"Where is it?"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"In the past."   
  
King Solace replied,   
  
"On the moon of the past. In this time, it no longer exists.   
I will send you there to obtain it. You are the only one that   
may get it. A Sun Moon Child who has been born on the Earth."   
  
King Solace told her.  
  
"Solar Sailor Moon, do you have the holographic device?"   
  
Celestial Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon answered her,   
  
"I am ready."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon told her father.  
  
"Good. I will send you now. You may feel some discomfort.   
You will arrive in the past in a few minutes."   
  
King Solace told her. He waved his hands and she began to spin   
around and 'poof!' She disappeared.  
  
"When she completes her mission there, she will return about the   
same time she left. While she is there, she can stay as long as it   
is needed."   
  
King Solace reported to the others.  
  
In the past on the Moon...  
  
Solar Sailor Moon appeared on the ground in front of the palace,   
re-transformed into Usagi, and fainted. The Sailor Senshi:   
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus   
went down to where Usagi lay.  
  
"What is the Princess doing on the ground in that dress?"   
  
Sailor Mars asked the others.  
  
"Something is different about her."   
  
Sailor Mercury told the others. Sailor Jupiter starts to   
look up Usagi's dress however stopped by Sailor Mars.  
  
"Knock it out! Do not look up her dress? How would you like   
it if you were unconscious and someone looked up your dress?"   
  
Sailor Mars told Sailor Jupiter in a displeased tone.  
  
"Sorry. Just checking to see if she is a..."   
  
Sailor Jupiter answered.  
  
"... Sick! You are sick!"   
  
Sailor Venus spoke then moving forward and then losing her balance   
and hitting Usagi slightly to cause the round holographic device   
to fall from her dress pocket.  
  
"What is this?"   
  
Sailor Mercury asked. Sailor Mercury picked up the device and   
triggered it.  
  
"Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic   
device is Tsukino, Usagi, and our Princess of both the Sun and   
the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior,   
I believe is the legendary warrior that is   
both Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible   
massive scar on her heart that makes her suffer greatly.   
If traveling in time, you may discover her unconscious.   
Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark Sword to awaken Celestial   
Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now scarred.   
The only true remedy is lot of sleep. She also should not   
overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other   
warriors that fight for the sake of good should always look   
after her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have.   
Thank you."   
  
The holographic image spoke and vanished.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"It looked like me."   
  
Sailor Mercury answered. Let us get her inside. The Queen can   
talk to her once she awakens.  
  
Later...  
  
Usagi started to wake. She was in a strange but familiar room.   
Several people were around her. She realized where she was.   
The people there were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter,   
Sailor Venus, Usagi's past self: Princess Serenity, and Queen   
Serenity.  
  
"Who are you? Where do you come from? We have seen the image on   
the coin telling us about you. Are you really a Princess of Sun   
and Moon?"   
  
Queen Serenity asked Usagi who was still on the bed.   
Usagi spoke.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am from you would consider one   
thousand years in the future. I had forgotten why I came, As   
to who I am, I am the daughter of King Solace and Queen   
Serenity of the Silver Millennium! I was sent there by you   
so I may have a peaceful life, but monsters keep ruining   
the peace, so I have to fight them."   
  
Usagi answered her.  
  
"My daughter? How can this be?"   
  
Queen Serenity asked Usagi.  
  
"The image said you are a warrior. What kind of warrior?"   
  
Sailor Mercury asked her.  
  
"Have you ever seen a 'Sailor Moon?' Have you."   
  
Usagi asked them.  
  
"Only Princess of the Moon can be Sailor Moon!"   
  
Queen Serenity spoke,   
  
"And the Princess is not allowed to fight."  
  
"I will have to show you!"   
  
Usagi spoke. Picked up her broach that was on her chest,   
she opened it to reveal two Crystals.  
  
"The Taiyozuishou and the Ginzuishou!"   
  
Sailor Mercury spoke in surprise in seeing the Crystals.  
  
"I received these Crystals in the future. They will prove to you   
that not only I am Princess of Earth's Moon, but Sol as well."   
  
Usagi answered them.  
  
"Then show us."   
  
Queen Serenity commanded her.  
  
"Solar Moon Power, Make Up!"   
  
Usagi cried transforming into Solar Sailor Moon.  
  
"Wow! Very pretty!"   
  
Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium spoke.  
  
"That is not all!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon spoke,   
  
"I can also do this!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she used her broach and transformed   
again. Solar Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity;   
the Moon Princess form. Everyone was shocked.  
  
"See, I am your daughter. There is no mistake in it."   
  
Usagi speaks as she walks over to her past self,   
  
"We think a like. I did not believe it when I awakened as   
the Moon Princess. I trust in the power of the Princess,   
because I am the Princess." Usagi answers and re-transforms   
into Solar Sailor Moon.  
  
"So you are my daughter in the future. They call you Usagi."   
  
Queen Serenity asked,   
  
"what does your name mean?"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino is Japanese for 'Rabbit of the Moon.'   
People just call me Usagi."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon answered and then re-transformed into Usagi.  
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"I had forgotten why I was here. I remember now. I am looking   
for the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope."   
  
Usagi answered,   
  
"Do you know where it is?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
The Queen replied,   
  
"In the caverns below. Only the Sun Moon Child who is earth born   
may get it."   
  
The Queen replied.  
  
"I am your daughter and King Solace's daughter too and   
I was born on Earth. I can get it."   
  
Usagi stated.  
  
"If you think you can, you can try to get it tomorrow.   
You can relax for the rest of the day."   
  
Queen Serenity spoke and then left.  
  
"What do you call us in the future if we are there to   
protect you?"   
  
Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Mars, you call yourself Rei, Mercury, you call yourself Ami,   
Jupiter, you call yourself Makoto, and Venus, you call   
yourself Minako."   
  
Usagi answered them,   
  
"Then there is Mamo-Chan..."  
  
"Mamo-Chan? Who is Mamo-Chan? A male or female?"   
  
Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Mamo-Chan is Chiba, Mamoru my boyfriend. The Moon Princess's Prince...   
he is known in this time as Prince Endymion!"   
  
Usagi answered them.  
  
"Really?"   
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yep."   
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Hey,   
  
Usagi, can you explain who this Mudious person is and why he   
stabbed you and why you must take it easy and have two people   
with you as the image of Celestial Sailor Mercury says?"   
  
Sailor Mercury asked Usagi.  
  
"Oh, I try not to remember that horrific day, but my heart   
condition will not let me forget so easily."   
  
Usagi began to tell them,   
  
"It all started over six months ago in my time. Mudious, a   
Dark Youma General, had appeared in a park in Tokyo, the   
town I live in. Rei-Chan and I transformed into our Soldier   
forms and arrived where my friend Naru was. I felt like I   
should be there and so I was. Then someone told me inside   
my head to not move for any reason. Then Mudious threw his   
Dark Sword at me headed directly for my heart. It pierced   
my heart with great accuracy. Everyone screamed, including   
Naru. Naru has awakened as Sailor Earth, beat the monsters,   
and then revived me. There was a catch to that though, Sailor   
Earth would heal me, and however I scarred by Destiny, Sailor   
Destiny, now I feel the pains of the scar when my heart beats.   
Some days are worse then others when I feel the pain. Some   
days are so bad; I cannot make it a full day without fainting   
first. I learned to suppress the pain long enough for battles   
and learned to deal with it when I am not that active. I have   
to take it easy. Anything I guess could cause my heart to hurt   
even worse. That is why that two of my soldiers from my time   
escort me to make sure innocent people do not find out of my   
horrific condition. If that happened, it would only lead to   
more problems."   
  
Usagi answered them.  
  
"Who is Sailor Destiny?"   
  
Ami asked.  
  
"The Soldier that plans all destinies I guess. I have the destiny   
caller with me in my purse. If I need her help, I can call on her   
if she exists in this time."   
  
Usagi answered her again.  
  
"Does she help you with anything?"   
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Well so far, I only asked for more strength or to have her   
help my friends."   
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Oh."   
  
Princess Serenity made with a sigh.  
  
"Please take me to see Queen Serenity."   
  
Usagi asked. They took Usagi to Queen Serenity.  
  
"So you want the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, not everyone can   
enter the cavern and challenge the great wizard. If you think   
you can beat his challenger, and then you should rest fully   
first and try first thing after breakfast, okay."   
  
Queen Serenity asked her.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Usagi replied. Therefore, the rest of the day Usagi rested.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Quest for the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope! The   
Underground Cavern Test!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi enters the cavern   
of the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope and must face four monster   
guardians that guard to the next level of the cavern! Can   
Usagi do it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/03/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	3. 33 The Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi traveled to the   
past through the power of King Solace. When she arrived there, she   
had fainted. When she came to, they asked questions and she answered   
them. Now she will enter the cavern. Will she do it? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 34: "Quest for the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope! The   
Underground Cavern Test!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from 'Sailor   
Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A night of rest did wonders, however, today her heart was giving   
her trouble. She decided to go ahead and do what she came to do.   
She must get the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope and return with it to   
the future.  
  
She started walking through the palace. She got lost. She was   
looking for the kitchen. Instead, she found Serenity and Endymion.   
She greeted them.  
  
"Hello Mamo-Chan! You look stunning!"   
  
Usagi spoke without thinking,   
  
"Usagi you dolt! That is not Mamoru! That is his past self!"   
  
Usagi thought to her and then speaking again,   
  
"I am sorry. Hello Prince Endymion, you are my boyfriend in the   
future where I come from. You call yourself Mamoru Chiba or I   
call you Mamo-Chan."   
  
Usagi finished speaking.  
  
"Serenity, is she for real?"   
  
Endymion asked her.  
  
"Yes, she is the real thing, She is me in the future, she lives   
on Earth there."   
  
Serenity answered him. Endymion made a sigh then he spoke again.  
  
"What is that beautiful thing on your chest?"   
  
Endymion asked.  
  
"Oh? That is the Sun Moon Broach! I use that to transformed into   
the Sun Soldier of Justice and Love; Solar Sailor Moon!"   
  
Usagi explained.  
  
"Solar Sailor Moon, what kind of form is that?"   
  
Endymion asked.  
  
"It is my fighting form."   
  
Usagi explained. Hunger pains grew,   
  
"Oops! I am hungry! Please point my way to the kitchen, please."   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure. Come my love."   
  
Serenity commanded as she led Usagi to a huge dining room.  
"Welcome, Princess that resides in the future on Earth."   
  
Queen Serenity proclaimed.  
  
"Oh, hi. My friends call me Usagi-Chan."   
  
Usagi explained.  
  
"I see, Princess Usagi-Chan."   
  
Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"Is today going to be one of those days?"   
  
Usagi thought.  
  
"Are you hungry?"   
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
Usagi's stomach growled as if it couldn't bear the pain of   
being empty.  
  
"The food is got to be better that home if I right, because they   
are royalty and they had treated me so nice."   
  
A tear flowed from Usagi face for no reason.  
  
"Why are you crying?"   
  
The Queen asked. Usagi tried to shrug it off, however the Queen   
knew her feelings.  
  
"I know how you feel Usagi, or should I say reborn Serenity? Just   
as Serenity is my daughter, I know you are my future daughter reborn,   
I cannot explain it, however I know it is true."   
  
Queen Serenity replied.  
  
Usagi was not in shock, however she looked at the Queen. She   
remembers what Luna told her about this place. Her memories   
only allowed her so much. Now, that she was there, the memories   
came flooding back of her past life, or was Princess Serenity   
causing this. Anyway, Usagi went up to Queen Serenity and   
gave her a hug. Usagi never usually does this to strangers,   
but Queen Serenity was 'no' stranger. The Queen for a moment   
looked surprised and then she did not look surprised.  
  
"Indeed you are my daughter. Usagi, I feel it. You are   
filled with love."   
  
Queen Serenity stated. Usagi brought to reality when her   
stomach growled.  
  
"Oh, you are hungry. What do you want?"   
  
The Queen asked.  
  
Usagi thought for a moment.  
  
"Do you have some pancakes?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, sure do!" The Queen replied,   
  
"How many?"  
  
"Well, if they are large, one. If they are medium, two, And if   
they are small, three."   
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"They are small, so have as many as you want. Pierre,   
three Pancakes please."   
  
The Queen ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"   
  
The chef replied.  
  
"So, are you ready to go into the cavern?"   
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. As I am going to be."   
  
Usagi replied,   
  
"My heart is hurting today, so it may be a tough challenge."   
  
"Challenges make Princesses strong!"   
  
Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"Oh! Is that so?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"You desire to save your friends and the whole people of the   
Earth, do you not?"   
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. I care for the innocent people and do not like to see   
them to get hurt."   
  
Usagi answered,   
  
"That is why Solar Sailor Moon is there."  
  
"Good answer! I did not think you would answer it correctly."   
  
Queen Serenity spoke. Pierre came in with a plate of   
pancakes and syrup.  
  
"There you go, Princess. I think I have been working too hard   
because Now I see double!"  
  
Pierre said in shock as he left the dining room. Usagi started   
eating the pancakes.  
  
"You must love food."   
  
The Queen stated.  
  
"Yup."   
  
Usagi spoke with a mouthful of food and then swallowing it.  
  
Afterwards...  
  
"Are you ready for the cavern?"   
  
The Queen asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Good."   
  
Queen Serenity replied,   
  
"Now too the entrance of the cavern."  
  
Queen Serenity, her daughter Princess Serenity, and her bodyguard;   
Prince Endymion, the Inner Senshi, and Usagi went down to the   
entrance of the cavern. They encountered the great wizard that   
guards the cavern from worthless intruders.  
  
"Who dares to disturb my sleep and enters the cavern? Only the   
chosen one can enter here successfully!"   
  
The great wizard told them. Usagi stepped to the wizard.  
  
"I do! I am Usagi Tsukino, holder of the Taiyozuishou and the   
Ginzuishou, I am the Sun Moon Child that was born on Earth,   
and I am the daughter of King Solace of the Sun Kingdom and   
Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and I dare enter here!"   
  
Usagi proclaimed.  
  
"Then step on that circle to see if you qualify."   
  
The great wizard replied. Usagi stepped up to the white circle   
and stood on it. It glowed pink!  
  
"You are indeed worthy, however, only 'the chosen one' may touch   
the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope! First, you have to encounter four   
guards and beat them before going to the next level! Then once   
you get to the room that holds the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, you   
must prove yourself to the Master of the Guards! You may take as   
many people as necessary and help you fight. Your friends cannot   
come. Only your guards may enter."   
  
The great wizard explained the conditions.  
  
"These Inner Senshi, they protect me. Can I call for   
extra help if needed?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"You may call on extra help if needed, only you must kill off   
each guard, understood."   
  
The great wizard explained.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Then you are your friends may pass!"   
  
The great wizard spoke to her. Usagi and the Inner Senshi   
entered the cavern.  
  
"Halt! I am the first guard! If you wish to proceed to Level 2,   
then you must defeat me!"   
  
The first guard replied,   
  
"Now we fight!"  
  
"Very well! Solar Moon Power, Make Up!"   
  
Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon. The first guard started   
to advance at Solar Sailor Moon and send dark energy at her.  
  
"SOALR WALL!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called creating a wall around her and the   
Inner Senshi. The Inner Senshi looked surprised!  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon said as she spun herself around sending hot   
liquid solar matter and along with the attacks combined with   
the Inner Senshi! The first guard received major damage! Solar   
Sailor Moon put her hands together and then moved them apart to   
reveal the Sun Moon Rod.  
  
"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called as Suns and Moons came out of the rod   
and hit the first guard.  
  
"Good. You have beaten me. Proceed to Level 2!"   
  
The guard spoke as he vanished from their sight.  
  
"That was too easy. I hope the next one is stronger, Solar Wall   
power down!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called as the Solar Wall disappeared.   
Then they proceeded.  
  
They went to the next level. There the second guard   
stopped them.  
  
"I am the second guard! Now we battle!"   
  
The second guard stated as he started to fight!  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon said as she spun herself around sending hot   
liquid solar matter and along with the attacks combined with the   
Inner Senshi! The attack did less damage then the first time.   
Solar Sailor Moon put her hands together and then moved them   
apart to reveal the Sun Moon Rod.  
"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called as Suns and Moons came out of the   
rod and hit the second guard. The guard still was not beaten.  
  
"SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she turned into a beam of Sunlight   
and burned a hole in the second guard. Solar Sailor Moon landed   
on the other side of the second guard.  
  
"You may proceed to Level 3!"   
  
The second guard vanished.  
  
"Oh, that was more of a challenge!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon said.  
  
Then they went to Level 3. There stood the next guard! Can she do   
it? Find out next time!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Battle the Guardians of the Solar Moon   
Kaleidoscope! Usagi's great reward!"  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Solar Sailor Moon   
faces the third, forth guards, and then proceeds to test by the   
great Master of the guards to obtain the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.   
Can she do it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar   
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/03/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	4. 34 The Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi fought to get   
to the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, but she only defeated two of the   
four guards! With each test, the guards get stronger! Can she beat   
the guards and get the most sacred treasure, the Solar Moon   
Kaleidoscope? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 34: "Battle the Guardians of the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope! Usagi's great reward!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from 'Sailor   
Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Solar Sailor Moon defeated two guardians of the Solar Moon   
Kaleidoscope. It was not too difficult to defeat them, however   
Usagi was no longer on Earth, and she may run out of strength   
before she gets to the item that she needed. There was another   
guardian. This one looked a lot tougher. The guardian spoke.  
  
"I am the third guardian! No one has ever beaten me before!"  
  
The guardian spoke. Now he was very ugly. He had six horns on his   
face and a strong tall body.  
  
"I can defeat you!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon answered him.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon said as she spun herself around sending hot   
liquid solar matter and along with the attacks combined with   
the Inner Senshi! The third guardian was badly hurt.  
  
"I still stand!"   
  
He laughed at her.  
  
"What will I do? I cannot go on much longer! I do not have that   
much strength left. I know! I will call Sailor Destiny! I hope   
she exists in this time."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon thought to herself,   
  
"Destiny Caller!"   
  
The Destiny Caller appeared!  
  
"Sailor Destiny, the one and only Sailor Senshi that maps out   
every person's life, please appear before me and hear my request!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon used the Destiny Caller to call Sailor Destiny.   
Sailor Destiny appeared.  
  
"Who called me here."   
  
Sailor Destiny asked.  
  
"I did."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"I sense you are not from this time."   
  
Sailor Destiny told her.  
  
"You are right. I am here on a mission to save the world I live   
in the future about a thousand years from now, but I need the   
Solar Moon Kaleidoscope to save my world and you helped me in   
the future and scarred my heart so I would not forget the harsh   
things villains had done to me! You gave me this Destiny Caller   
to help me out in my times of need. I do not blame you for what   
you caused to me, however I think you for the great encouragement   
that you have given me. It helped me go far! I have four more times   
you will appear after this now. Will you hear my request?"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon told her,   
  
"Look at my heart. Go ahead. I tell the truth!"   
  
Sailor Destiny greatly admired what Solar Sailor Moon had said.   
Sailor Destiny did as Solar Sailor Moon requested. She was able   
to see through Solar Sailor Moon's chest just as if she had the   
power of X-Rays! She saw her scarred heart and the following words   
written on it:  
  
'SCARRED BY DESTINY!'  
  
"I did that!"   
  
Sailor Destiny asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes. For a while I did not understand why, however I know now why   
you did it."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon answered her.  
  
"Does it hurt all the time?"   
  
Sailor Destiny asked her.  
  
"Most of the time it hurts in a normal fashion, however when I   
face tough challenges like this, it hurts too much. So I must   
suppress the pain in order to do what must be done."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon answered her.  
  
"What do you need of me?"   
  
Sailor Destiny asked.  
  
"Please I need more energy and strength to face the other   
challenges ahead! Just only enough to overcome the   
challenges ahead!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Very well. You will get your request."   
  
Sailor Destiny replied as she waved her hand at Solar Sailor   
Moon. Solar Sailor Moon felt a new energy come on her. Energy   
that she never had felt before and always needed at that moment,   
she had needed it.  
  
"I feel it! A new Power, SOLAR SPEAR THRUST!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called out turning into a spear of Solar   
Energy and hitting the Guardian and then returning nearby and   
back too normal.  
  
"Very well, you have passed the third test. Go to Level 4!"   
  
The guardian told her. The Guardian vanished.  
  
"Well, need me anymore?"   
  
Sailor Destiny asked.  
  
"Yes, please let me use another one so you do not have to appear   
again! Join me the rest of the way and help me defeat the   
forth one."   
  
Solar Sailor Moon asked her.  
  
"Sure."   
  
Sailor Destiny replied. They walked to the forth level.  
  
"I am the forth guardian! Defeat me if you dare!"   
  
He snarled at Solar Sailor Moon.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon said as she spun herself around sending hot   
liquid solar matter and along with the attacks combined with   
the Inner Senshi! The forth guard was hurt.  
  
Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called as Suns and Moons came out of the rod   
and hit the forth guard. The guard still was not beaten.  
  
"SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she turned into a beam of Sunlight and   
burned a hole in the forth guard. Solar Sailor Moon landed on the   
other side of the forth guard.  
  
SOLAR SPEAR THRUST!"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon called out turning into a spear of Solar   
Energy and hitting the Guardian and then returning nearby and   
back too normal.  
  
"Well done! I have not been defeated before! Go and face   
the final test!"   
  
The forth guardian said as he vanished. They all went to   
the final level.  
  
"So, you have made it here?"   
  
The great wizard asked her.  
  
"Yes." Solar Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"You must prove yourself worthy to take this Solar   
Moon Kaleidoscope!"   
  
He told her.  
  
"What does he mean, 'prove myself worthy' Do I have to fight   
him or not?"   
  
Solar Sailor Moon thought to herself. He was able to read   
her mind.  
  
"You must not fight me, however you must show me what I want to see."   
  
The great wizard told her.  
  
Solar Sailor Moon looked at the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope that sat   
on a pedestal and saw the yellow energy. Solar Sailor Moon   
retransformed into Usagi.  
  
"You are powerless."   
  
Sailor Mercury spoke in surprise.  
  
"I know what I am doing!"   
  
Usagi answered her as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate   
so hard that the Sun and Moon symbols appeared on her forehead.   
She concentrated some more to reveal a yellow glow.  
  
"Very good! The yellow glow and your status symbols on your   
forehead is the proof I needed. Please by all means, take   
your prize!"   
  
The great wizard told her. Usagi returned to normal and   
opened her eyes. Usagi stepped up to the pedestal and   
touched the Solar Kaleidoscope briefly and its aura   
changed it pink!  
  
"You are the chosen one! Take it!"   
  
He commanded her. Then she picked up the Solar   
Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
"Thank you sir, now I can return to the future."   
  
Usagi said as she started to faint. She collapsed and fell in the   
arms of Sailor Destiny.  
  
"No one else can touch the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope but her,   
be careful that you do not touch it! Now I rest!"   
  
The great wizard vanished.  
  
Theo others took Usagi to the Moon Palace.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"She ran out of strength when she got the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope."   
  
Sailor Destiny replied,   
  
"I have to go. Take care of her. Tell her when she wakes she   
can use the Kaleidoscope to return to her time. Farewell."   
  
Sailor Destiny replied once more and vanished.  
  
"Take her to the guest room and let her rest."   
  
Queen Serenity rested.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "The Solar System Senshi are in a bind! The   
Appearance of Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi awakes with the   
Solar Moon Kaleidoscope and Queen Serenity tells her how to get   
home. Once home, her broach powers up including her old Rod! Can   
she save the humans turned into demons. Find out on the next Sailor   
Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/03/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	5. 35 The Solar Moon Kaleidoscope, Part IV

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi fought the   
remaining guards and got to the room where the Solar Moon   
Kaleidoscope was. There she proved her worth and received the   
Solar Moon Kaleidoscope and then she fainted! Can she return   
to the future and get new powers? Stay there and find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 35: "The Solar System Senshi are in a bind! The   
Appearance of Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from 'Sailor   
Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi had fainted hours ago. However, no matter that she was   
asleep, she held on to the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope! Everyone   
watched her sleep.  
  
"So, only she can touch the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope."   
  
Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"I think so. However, there is only one way to test   
that theory."   
  
Sailor Mercury replied as she put her hand close to the   
Solar Moon Kaleidoscope and it reacted sending a shock of   
electricity out to her. She quickly pulled her hand back.  
  
"Yep. Just as I thought, it repels everyone but her."   
  
Sailor Mercury concluded.  
  
A few more hours passed and Usagi finally woke up. Usagi thought   
that getting the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope was only a dream, however   
when she seen it in her right hand, she knew it was true.  
  
"Good. You are awake. I hope you slept well."   
  
Sailor Jupiter asked her.  
  
"Yes. I slept sound, so this was not a dream."   
  
Usagi wondered.  
  
"No."   
  
Sailor Mercury replied,   
  
"The Queen would like to talk with you."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Usagi said,   
  
"I will go find her."  
  
Usagi found the Queen in the lounge.  
  
"Hello Usagi."   
  
Queen Serenity spoke to her.  
  
"Hello."   
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"I hope you slept well."   
  
Queen Serenity asked her.  
  
"Yes I did, thank you."   
  
Usagi thanked her.  
  
"Before you leave home, please let me tell you something important,   
when you are ready to go home, just ask the kaleidoscope to take   
you home, okay?"   
  
The Queen asked her.  
  
"Yes. I understand."   
  
Usagi replied,   
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"Will I see you again?"   
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Of course! We are inseparable! We are one where I live! I am   
Princess Serenity; I just go by the name Usagi Tsukino. The   
power of the Princess of the Moon and Sun makes me strong and   
beautiful!"   
  
Usagi finished.  
  
"Anything else?"   
  
The Queen asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! One more item, Inner Senshi, if you can remember   
beyond this time, please remember this: In the future have   
all of my soldiers be in the park in Tokyo!"   
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
They responded.  
"Goodbye!"   
  
Usagi told them and then talking to the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope,   
  
"Let us go home!"  
  
After that, Usagi vanished from their sight!  
  
"Thank you, Princess!"   
  
Sailor Mercury thought to her.  
  
In the present time, in the park...  
  
All the Soldiers were there. Including Sailor Sun and Sailor   
Solar the four guardian cats were also there. Of what Usagi   
said in the past, they remember in this time of what she told   
them. The three demons that the humans transformed into were   
tough and could not defeat by ordinary powers. Then the bright   
star started to appear.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Artemis wondered.  
  
The Solar Moon Kaleidoscope appeared!  
  
"It is the Legendary..."   
  
Luna started out.  
  
"... Solar Moon..."   
  
Artemis continued.  
  
"... Kaleidoscope Rod..."   
  
Corona continued.  
  
"... However, I thought it got destroyed in the past by Queen   
Beryl and Queen Metalia?"   
  
Cronos completed what they were thinking.  
  
"No."   
  
Luna spoke,   
  
"When Usagi went into the past, she fought for the Solar Moon   
Kaleidoscope and won it as a prize, the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope   
did not change the events of the past. The future events of Earth   
being took over by the Evil Moon will change for sure."   
  
Luna finished.  
  
"Where is Usagi?"   
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"Right here."   
  
Usagi said out of the nothingness and then she appeared holding   
the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope,   
  
"My friends! Thank you for coming! Today you will witness the   
birth of a new star!"  
  
Usagi let go of the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope and it went into the   
air. Then she took off her Sun Moon Broach and placed it in her   
hands. Then the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope turned into a yellow   
energy ball and went into the Sun Moon Broach! The broach reacted   
wildly to the new power! Moreover, in a flash, there was the new   
broach in a shape of an orange star. Inside the star on the   
outside was a picture of the Kaleidoscope and the Sun and   
Moon symbols.  
  
"It is beautiful."   
  
Celestial Sailor Jupiter told her.  
  
"Thank you, time to activate it! King Solace of the Sun Kingdom   
and Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, I your daughter Princess   
Serenity of this time call on you to give me the power that I   
desire... No, I ask you to give me the power to unlock the powers   
I need that are inside this broach! Please grant my request!"   
  
Usagi asked them. Power came from the Sun and the Moon and   
unlocked the powers of the Broach!  
  
"It is time to get to work."   
  
Usagi spoke.  
  
"Good luck, Usagi-Chan!"   
  
Celestial Sailor Mars congratulated her.  
  
"Thank you! You can count on me!"   
  
Usagi replied lifting the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Broach above   
her head and saying,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power! Make Up!"   
  
Usagi said as she began to spin around really fast and placing the   
Broach on her chest and bringing her hands above her head. The   
broach flashed sending ribbons around her chest and abdomen.   
The ribbons transformed into a body suit. The same happened   
with her hands and arms including her feet and legs. Then it   
finished the transformation by creating a skirt, earrings, a   
Tiara with an orange star on it with the yellow Crescent Moon   
above it. Then orange jewels appeared in her Odangos. There   
stood a new Sailor Moon. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon to be   
exact, she was glowed pink after she transformed. Then from her   
hands, she brought forth the Sun Moon Rod. It began to glow,   
united, and became the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope! Everyone was   
in shock, however enjoyed the show!  
  
"Time to return you to normal!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told the three demons. Solar   
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around her body   
and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock   
on the demons! Then she spoke,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight Reflection!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy shined on   
the demons and returned them to normal. Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon went over where the three humans lay.  
  
"Solar Sailor Moon, you come to check on us."   
  
The girl asked her.  
  
"You bet! My name is now Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.   
Are you three okay?"   
  
She asked them.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
They replied.  
  
"Good. I am glad you are okay."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told them.  
  
"Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon, I can see you sparkle!   
You are so beautiful."   
  
The girl told her.  
  
"Thank you. I have to go now. I will watch over you. Bye!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told her. Naytalia spoke.  
  
"Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon, I know who you are and you stand   
opposed to us! We will repay what you did today. Goodbye."   
  
Naytalia spoke and then vanished. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon   
ran to her friends.  
  
"Good job Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! You do sparkle, look!"   
  
Celestial Sailor Earth told her. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon   
looked at her own body and she saw herself glitter with a   
pink light.  
  
"Oh, the Kaleidoscope causes me to glitter."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon answered them.  
  
"Let us go home."   
  
Luna spoke. This was a new beginning for Usagi and her Solar   
Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Next Episode: "They Came in the night! The Arrival of the   
Asteroid Knights!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, two mysterious warriors   
arrive to begin their search for two people that they had not   
seen in ages. Meanwhile, two new transfer students arrive at   
Juuban High! Then the Asteroid Knights appear! Are they good or   
evil? Stay right there and find out next time on Sailor Moon   
Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/04/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	6. 36 The Asteroid Knights!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, two mysterious warriors   
arrive to begin their search for two people that they had not   
seen in ages. Meanwhile, two new transfer students arrive at   
Juuban High! Then the Asteroid Knights appear! Are they good   
or evil? Stay right there and find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 36: "They Came in the night! The Arrival of the   
Asteroid Knights!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from 'Sailor   
Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi did not sleep the night after her powers upgraded. She knew   
that she was different from all of the others. Then her mind felt   
something else somewhere near there. She got up and dressed herself.   
She grabbed her broach and went out the door. This time she   
instantly transformed instead of the normal transformation phrase.  
She met two young men in armor. Both young men had blond hair,   
however they had two different colors of armor. One was orange   
and the other red. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon encountered the   
wondering two!  
  
"I do not like it when the enemy lands on Earth to do whatever   
you like! Leave!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke harshly at them.  
  
"You cannot tell us what to do, got it! We have our own mission!   
And it is not to protect your Earth!"   
  
One of the two Knights answered her.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Very well. We are the Asteroid Knights. We are from what you   
would call the 'mini planets' between Mars and Jupiter. We are   
looking for someone, so stay out of our way!"   
  
The knights told her.  
  
"Well I have a sixth sense. I can see through your disguises!   
Just watch yourselves!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke harshly to them.  
  
"Oh, nice words however butt out!"   
  
The knights told her as they left. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor   
Moon returned home.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Usagi got up including Nissha and Taiyo.  
  
"Why did you get up in the night?"   
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I felt something that was not right. I saw to knights that landed   
near here and they do not have intentions in protecting Earth. Only   
thing they are interested in is finding a couple of people. They   
feel familiar though. I will not go to school with my hair up in   
Odangos. You should do the same. They will think that you are I   
from last night."   
  
Usagi urged them.  
  
"Very well, if you think it is best."   
  
Nissha replied.  
  
They all removed their Odangos. Their hair went past their knees!   
It was very long and beautiful.  
  
At Juuban High. In the School yard...  
  
Two boys that stood there were about the same height, weight,   
eye color, and hair color. They saw three girls that looked   
identical in appearance that had blond hair. Their hair was   
glittering in the sun and went past their knees. Ami, Naru,   
Makoto, and Minako saw them.  
  
"Hey Usagi, is that you?"   
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Yep."   
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Why is your hair in its normal style?"   
  
Naru asked.  
  
"I am working undercover and I do not want to be discovered by   
those I seen and encountered last night. A meeting later will   
discuss what I saw last night. Okay?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Okay."   
  
They agreed. Usagi and her sisters greeted the strangers.  
  
"Hello! I am Usagi and they are my sisters Nissha and Taiyo."   
  
Usagi told the young men.  
  
"Glad to meet you. I am Nisshoku and he is Tenpi. Tempi   
always wear red. In addition, myself, I always wear orange.   
We are glad to meet three beautiful young women with   
scintillating hair."   
  
Nisshoku spoke with nobility.  
  
"He uses cool royal like words!"   
  
Taiyo replied with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"I am in love!"   
  
Nissha replied with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Oh boy! Am I the only one that is not going gaga over those   
two boys?"   
  
Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"Would you three lovely young ladies guide us today? We are new   
here and we could use some friends."   
  
Nisshoku asked them.  
  
"Sure."   
  
The three girls replied.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Naytalia had returned to turn another person into a monster.  
  
"Oh, there you are! You will do nicely!"  
  
Naytalia pointed the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope and the teacher   
transformed into a monster!  
  
"Demon Teacher at your service!"   
  
Demon Teacher announced herself. Nisshoku, Tenpi, Usagi,   
Nissha, and Taiyo saw the monster.  
  
"Run, we will get help."   
  
Nisshoku told the girls.  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo went behind the school building.  
  
"Duty calls."   
  
The three girls replied to themselves.  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"   
  
Nissha and Taiyo cried out as their hair went back into the   
Odango Style during their transformation.  
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"   
  
Usagi cried. Her hair went back into the Odango Style,   
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi said as she began to spin around really fast and placing   
the Broach on her chest and bringing her hands above her head.   
The broach flashed sending ribbons around her chest and abdomen.   
The ribbons transformed into a body suit. The same happened with   
her hands and arms including her feet and legs. Then it finished   
the transformation by creating a skirt, earrings, a Tiara with an   
orange star on it with the yellow Crescent Moon above it. Then   
orange jewels appeared in her Odangos. Again stood Solar   
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Solar!  
  
"Let us go!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Asteroid Knights used their powers to hurt   
the monster.  
  
"HOLD IT!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke,   
  
"You cannot innocently hurt people that were a human and now a demon!   
For that I cannot forgive you! I am Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon started.  
  
"I am Sailor Sun!"   
  
Sailor Sun Continued.  
  
"I am Sailor Solar!"   
  
Sailor Solar continued.  
  
"And we are the Sun Soldiers and will burn you up and spit   
you out!"   
  
They spoke in unison!  
  
"Oh shut up!"   
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight spoke.  
  
"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
  
"Sun Fire Burst!"  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar used their attacks to weaken   
the monster.  
  
"Now, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! Do it for her!"   
  
Sailor Moon asked her sister.  
  
"Right!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and brought   
out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon   
twirled the Kaleidoscope around her body and caught it! She   
looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock on the demons!   
Then she spoke,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight Reflection!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy shined on   
the demon and returned her to normal. The teacher fell to the   
ground. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon went over to the teacher.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked her.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. You shine beautifully! Your glitter is   
very beautiful."   
  
The teacher told her.  
  
"Thank you. Take care!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon replied to her.  
  
"We did not find them today. Sailor Moon, stay out of our way!"   
  
The Solar Knight told her.  
  
"We Sun Soldiers will be watching you."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke harshly. The Sun Soldiers told   
them and left.  
  
Later...  
  
The Sun Soldiers retransformed back into their civilian forms   
and looked for Nisshoku and Tenpi.  
  
"Oh, there you are. I see you are safe."   
  
Nisshoku replied.  
  
"Shall we walk you three beautiful ladies home?"   
  
Tenpi asked.  
  
"Actually, I have to meet some friends of mine for a party.   
See you later."   
  
Usagi told the young men.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
"Usagi, why did you call us here?"   
  
Rei asked.  
  
"To discuss about to new people I seen last night."   
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Who are they?"   
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"What they told me, they are the Asteroid Knights. They do not   
intend to save the earth. They are looking for a couple of people.   
I do not trust them. Nisshoku and Tenpi I believe are those two   
people are the Asteroid Knights because they had just arrived   
on Earth last night."   
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"How did you figure that out Odango?"   
  
Haruka asked.  
  
"My new powers give me the ability to see people as they are."   
  
Usagi answered,   
  
"I will watch them to see if they are good or evil."   
  
Usagi revealed her intentions to her friends. Will the Asteroid   
Knights team up with Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon? Will Naytalia   
strike back? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
Next Episode: "Protect Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino! Usagi's Shocking Transformation!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino   
take Usagi and her sisters out to the mall to enjoy the day with   
shopping, Naytalia strikes back at Usagi and her sisters! In the   
process, Usagi' adoptive parents are injured in the process! Then   
they see Usagi and her sisters' amazing transformation! Can the   
Sun Soldiers protect Usagi's adoptive parents? Find out next time   
on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/05/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	7. 37 Discovered Identity, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino   
take Usagi and her sisters out to the mall to enjoy the day with   
shopping, Naytalia strikes back at Usagi and her sisters! In the   
process, Usagi' adoptive parents are injured in the process! Then   
they see Usagi and her sisters' amazing transformation! Can the   
Sun Soldiers protect Usagi's adoptive parents? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 37: "Protect Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino! Usagi's   
Shocking Transformation!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi got up the next day totally refreshed. Usagi decided to take   
a shower. The phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!"   
  
Taiyo answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, this is Ikuko, is Usagi there?"   
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yes she is. She is in the shower. Can I take a message?"   
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"Yes. Tell her that we want to take her out, you and your sister   
as well. Wait. Do not tell her. We'll surprise her."   
  
Ikuko decided.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Taiyo answered. Taiyo hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?"   
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Usagi's adoptive mother."   
  
Taiyo answered.  
  
"What did she want?"   
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"She wanted to take us out somewhere. It is a surprise."   
  
Taiyo told her.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Nissha agreed. A few minutes later, Usagi got out of the shower   
and got dressed.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Wrong Number!"   
  
Taiyo told her.  
  
"I smell a secret!"   
  
Usagi told her.  
  
"Just wait and see, okay?"   
  
Taiyo asked her.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Usagi answered.   
  
Knock! Knock! There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I will get it."   
  
Usagi told them.  
  
Usagi opened the door.  
  
"Ken... Mom and dad, what brings you here?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"We would like you three to spend the day with us."   
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"Really?"   
  
Usagi answered.   
  
"I was going to watch Nisshoku and Tenpi to make sure they got   
into any more mischief."   
  
Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"Oh well!"   
  
Usagi answered herself.  
  
"We will go to the mall! Do you like that?"   
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yes, that is fine."   
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Shall we go?"   
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
They answered.  
  
At the Mall...  
  
"Is this great? A nice peaceful day and no one in sight to ruin it!"   
  
Usagi spoke to the others.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Ikuko agreed.  
  
Naytalia appeared.  
  
"Who is she?"   
  
Ikuko screamed.  
  
"A monster."   
  
Nissha stated. Naytalia started sending a dark energy out to   
everyone. Ikuko and Kenji were not hurt.  
  
"Evil Kaleidoscope, Turn that merchant into a demon!"   
  
Naytalia spoke as she turned the merchant into a monster.  
  
"Demon Merchant, attack all the humans here!"   
  
Naytalia commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"   
  
Demon Merchant responded. Demon Merchant started attacking all   
the humans in the mall. Ikuko and Kenji were hurt, however not   
severely hurt. Ikuko and Kenji were almost unconscious when they   
saw the three triplets do something they had never anticipated.   
They saw them transform!  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"   
  
Nissha cried out,   
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Nissha transformed into Sailor Sun!  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"   
  
Taiyo cried out,   
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Taiyo transformed into Sailor Solar!  
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"   
  
Usagi cried out,   
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Kenji and Ikuko watch the girls transform. Including the   
transformation of Usagi, Usagi began to spin around really   
fast and placing the Broach on her chest and bringing her   
hands above her head. The broach flashed sending ribbons   
around her chest and abdomen. The ribbons transformed into   
a body suit. The same happened with her hands and arms   
including her feet and legs. Then it finished the   
transformation by creating a skirt, earrings, a Tiara with   
an orange star on it with the yellow Crescent Moon above it.   
Then orange jewels appeared in her Odangos. There the three   
Sun Soldiers stood. They spoke.  
  
"For ruining a great day at the mall and turning a Merchant   
into a monster..."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon started.  
  
"... And causing harm to others..."   
  
Sailor Sun continued.  
  
"... Also ruining a peaceful day for your evil pleasure..."   
  
Sailor Solar continued.  
  
"... We are the Sun Soldiers! We will burn you up and spit you out!"   
  
The Sun Soldiers said in unison. Then the two Asteroid   
Knights appeared.  
  
"... We are the traveling Asteroid Knights... And we will   
kill your evil ambition!"   
  
The Asteroid Knights spoke in unison. One of the   
Asteroid Knights started an attack run towards Demon   
Merchant and Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon ran to intercept   
the sword of one of the Knights. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon's   
arm stabbed instead.  
  
"You cannot kill her! It is human!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled at the two male knights.  
  
"That does not concern us, so back off!"   
  
The older knight told Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"I am warning you pretty boy! You cannot arrive on this   
planet and start attacking people that have turned into   
Demons of the Evil Moon! Use your brain Mr. Knight or   
whatever your name is."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled back at him.  
  
"My name is the Sun Eclipse Knight and my brother is the   
Sunlight Knight. What attacks can weaken or hurt him or her   
Miss Moon?"   
  
The Sun Eclipse Knight asked her.  
  
"I am glad you asked."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon started to speak when her heart   
started to surge in pain,   
  
"only energy attacks can weaken it. Physical attacks will   
kill her, watch! Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar use your attacks   
on the monsters!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon commanded them.  
  
"Right!"   
  
They replied.  
  
"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
  
"Sun Fire Burst!"  
  
The two solar attacks weakened Demon Merchant.  
  
"Now! Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"   
  
Sailor Sun told her.  
  
"Right!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and brought   
out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around   
her body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got   
a lock on the demons! Then she spoke, "Solar Moon Kaleidoscope   
Sunlight Reflection!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out   
as energy shined on the demon and returned her to normal. The   
merchant fell to the ground. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon   
went over to the merchant.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
She asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. You look wounded! Anyway, you glitter!   
Thank you!"   
  
The Merchant walked away. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon turns   
to the Asteroid Knights.  
  
"I do not like your attitude!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled at them.  
  
"We do whatever you like!"  
  
They told her.  
  
"Innocent people can get hurt! It is not right! I cannot   
forgive you for it!"  
  
"Why you! Such words are an insult to us!"   
  
They yelled back.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon punched him in the face and the   
Sun Eclipse Knight punched her in the stomach!  
  
"Next time will hurt you even worse! Do not cross us! We do   
as we please!"   
  
The Sunlight Knight told her.  
  
"WHY YOU BASTARDS! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND HURT   
PEOPLE THAT TRANSFORMED INTO MONSTERS. I FORBID IT!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled at them. Sailor Sun   
and Sailor Solar took a hold of Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor   
Moon and started to walk away.  
  
"Let me go."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon commanded.  
  
"You cannot win here. They will not listen Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon let us go before something else bad happens."   
  
Sailor Sun told her sister.  
  
Meanwhile, Ikuko and Kenji had watched from the floor of   
the mall what was happening between the monster, her, and   
the asteroid knights. It came to the Sun Soldiers that Ikuko   
and Kenji had seen the transformation of the Sun Soldiers   
and seen the confrontation of the Sun Soldiers and the   
Asteroid Knights.  
  
"DAMN! THEY SEEN US TRANSFORM!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Calm down sister, your heart condition will only worsen if you   
get even more angrier."   
  
Sailor Sun told her.  
  
"Heart condition?"   
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Why did you argue with those two boys?"   
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"All your questions will be answered. First we have to   
retransform somewhere."   
  
Usagi said as she calmed down.  
  
"That women's restroom there. We will be back."   
  
Sailor Solar spoke as they walked towards the restroom.   
A minute later, the three girls came out with their hair down.  
  
"Why is your hair down?"   
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"When we get to our apartment, we will tell you why."   
  
Nissha told her.  
  
"You are bleeding Usagi."   
  
Ikuko told her.  
  
"I know. It is not serious."   
  
Usagi answered her. Ikuko, Kenji, Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo   
went to Nissha and Taiyo's apartment.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Explain Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon to the   
Tsukino's! The Evil Moon Attacks!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo   
explain about who they are and what their mission is now. Usagi   
explains about why she argued with the Asteroid Knights. Then the   
Evil Moon makes their move! What will happen? Find out next time   
on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/07/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	8. 38 Discovered Identity, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Ikuko and Kenji took   
Usagi and her sisters to the mall. Once there, Naytalia attacked   
everyone and she turned a Merchant into a demon! Then The   
Asteroid Knights and were going to kill the demon that was   
still human regardless what was done to her. Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon protected the demon. Once the demon returned to   
normal, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon then argued with the   
Asteroid Knights which led nowhere, then one more shocking news:   
Kenji and Ikuko discovered Usagi and her identities. Can they   
explain who they are and their mission? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 38: "Explain Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon to the   
Tsukino's! The Evil Moon Attacks!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"DAMN!"   
  
Usagi spoke aloud,   
  
"They almost killed that woman that was a demon!"  
  
"Usagi, you did the best you can. You are not perfect."   
  
Nissha told her.  
  
"How are you Sailor Moon a Sailor Senshi and are you also a   
Sailor Soldier? How did you originally get your powers?   
Why did you argue with those boys?"   
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Ok, all of your questions will be answered."   
  
Taiyo told them as she bound up Usagi's wound on her arm,   
  
"Usagi, it might be good if you transform again. It might help you   
heal faster."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Usagi answered,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"   
  
Usagi cried,   
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"Luna and Cronos, you got to help us explain who we are and our mission."   
  
Nissha told the two cats,   
  
"And no pretending that you cannot talk!"  
  
"Oh boy, we are stuck in a rut!"   
  
Luna spoke aloud.  
  
"For me, it all started years ago. When I first got Luna is when   
I first became Sailor Moon. Then I was just a Sailor Senshi,   
however months ago I also became a Sun Soldier when I inherited   
the Sun Crystal. Then Taiyo and Nissha found out that I was   
their missing sister that they were looking for. They tried   
to reason with me, however caused by Dark Power, I refused to   
listen. Then Nissha and Taiyo transformed in front of me. They   
explained who they were and who I really was and then they were   
able to rid of the Dark Power that was within me. Then I was able   
to think it through completely. Then I joined the Sun Soldiers.   
I am a princess of both the Sun and the Moon. A thousand years   
ago I had lived on the moon and my sisters were also the   
offspring of Serenity and Solace; rulers of the Silver   
Millennium. After joining them, we were complete. I asked   
them to join the Sailor Senshi as well because they needed   
their power too. We kept on fighting the Dark Youmas until   
one day..."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon began to speak of her stabbing as   
the pain in her heart increased.  
  
"Are you okay? Is it fatal?"   
  
Kenji asked.  
  
"No. I will be fine. Let me tell you what happened to me on   
that day. A villain named Mudious wanted to trigger the   
sleeping soldier of nature awake! I had felt that 'I should   
be there to let Destiny fulfill its part of the prophecy to   
awaken Sailor Earth. There was no way of escaping it. Once   
there where the sleeping Soldier of Nature was, I been   
commanded 'whatever reason, do not move!' Sailor Destiny   
paralyzed me and could not move for any reason. Through me,   
Sailor Earth would awaken. Mudious sent his Dark Sword   
towards my heart and 'he' stabbed and pierced my heart.   
I died. Because of my death, Sailor Earth awakened in a   
grumpy rage. Then she defeated the Dark Youmas, then came   
to me, and healed my heart. In addition, when my heart   
healed and through Sailor Earth, Sailor Destiny, the Soldier   
of Destiny, scarred my heart to make me remember of what   
happened on that day. To this very day, I feel the pain   
because of it and I do not forget. I cannot overexert myself.   
If I do, I will feel great pain. After that day, I hid the   
pain from everyone. I did not want them to see my personal   
suffering, eventually it leaked out, and they found out. Now   
they are protective of me and try to get me to take it easy.   
After defeating, the Dark Youmas were defeated, peace returned,   
however not for long. Then the Evil Moon arrived and I sent into   
the past to get the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope. Once returned here,   
my powers upgraded. Then one night, the Asteroid Knights arrived   
on this planet and I confronted them. Ever since both them and I   
clash."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon explained.  
  
"You should see a doctor about your heart condition."   
  
Ikuko suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and how would I explain the scar on my heart?"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon questioned them.  
  
"Good question."   
  
Kenji responded.  
  
"Well, how does that outfit feels when you wear it?"   
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Well, it is very comfortable. It feels like it is a part of me."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"I hope you are wearing undergarments under that outfit."   
  
Ikuko thought aloud.  
  
"It is a sailor Fuku and the bodysuit I guess, is like   
undergarments, because the best I can explain, there is no   
undergarments under the bodysuit. It does not bother me. I   
also cannot explain the short skirt either."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon explained further.  
  
"I see."   
  
Ikuko answered.  
  
Then there was a call on Usagi's communicator.  
  
"Hey Usagi."   
  
Michiru called on her communicator.  
  
"I am here."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"Come here quick! Naytalia has turned a bus driver into a Demon!"   
  
Michiru explain the situation.  
  
"Right. Be right there."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon answered again.  
  
Her sisters transformed into their particular forms and left to   
fight the Demon. They arrived to fight the Demon.  
  
"We cherish Bus drivers..."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon started.  
  
"... They takes us where we need to be..."   
  
Sailor Sun continued.  
  
"... And where we need to go..."   
  
Sailor Solar continued.  
  
"... For hurting him, we will not forgive you! We are the Sun   
Soldiers and we will burn you up and spit you out!"   
  
The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.  
  
"DIE!"   
  
The Bus Demon spoke as he sent Dark Energy at the Sun Soldiers.  
  
"SOLAR WALL!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out protects her and   
her sisters. The Asteroid Knights appear.  
  
"We are opposed against evil!"   
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight spoke.  
  
"Anyone that stands in our way will be hurt!"   
  
The Sunlight Knight spoke. The Asteroid Knights started run   
towards the monster to kill it. Sailor Sun stepped between   
the monster and the Asteroid Knights.  
  
"Do not kill him. He is human, please allow Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon to heal him!"   
  
Sailor Sun pleaded.  
  
"Very well."   
  
The Sunlight Knight answered.  
  
"Solar Wall deactivation!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon calls out ending the Solar Wall.   
Then Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon puts her hands together and   
brings out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around   
her body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and   
got a lock on the demon! Then she spoke,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight Reflection!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy shined on   
the demon and returned him to normal. The bus driver fell to   
the ground. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon went over to the   
bus driver.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked him.  
  
"Yes, thank you."   
  
The bus driver answered her,   
  
"Your shine is the best."  
  
"Asteroid Knights, thank you for not hurting him. Good luck in   
who you are looking for."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told them.  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
The Asteroid Knights answered.  
  
Later...  
  
"How did it go?"   
  
Ikuko asked.  
  
"Very well. The Asteroid Knights fought less against us."   
  
Usagi answered,   
  
"Who are they looking for?"   
  
Usagi wondered. Will the Asteroid Knights find who they are   
looking for? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar   
Kaleidoscope!  
  
Next Episode: "A new transfer student came! Deanna Chigiri,   
the mysterious girl of Destiny Appears!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, "Usagi meets a new   
transfer student Deanna Chigiri. Then the Evil Moon attacks   
Usagi! Usagi calls on Sailor Destiny! Will she rescue Usagi?   
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 09/08/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	9. 39 Fate And Destiny, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi meets a new   
transfer student Deanna Chigiri. Then the Evil Moon attacks Usagi!   
Usagi calls on Sailor Destiny! Will she rescue Usagi? Find out on   
the next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 39: "A new transfer student came! Deanna Chigiri,   
the mysterious girl of Destiny Appears!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything had been quiet the last few days and with no signs of   
the Evil Moon. Elsewhere a girl about the age of seventeen, met   
with King Solace.  
  
"I am sending you to Tokyo to protect my daughter. Soon she will   
be in grave danger."   
  
King Solace told her.  
  
"Yes my Lord. I obey."   
  
The girl answered him.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Destiny."   
  
King Solace thanked her.  
  
Later...  
  
"We have a new student. Her name is Chigiri, Deanna. Please   
make her welcome."   
  
The teacher told the class,   
  
"Why do not choose a guide to help you out."  
  
Everyone in class raised their hands except Usagi. Her mind   
was on another matter. Deanna went up to Usagi. Usagi was   
thinking to herself.  
  
"I wonder if the Evil Moon will come after me next as their victim."   
  
Usagi thought to herself. Deanna brought Usagi out of her   
dream world.  
  
"Usagi."   
  
Deanna spoke. Deanna stood 5'00" and weighed 106 pounds.   
Her hair was black and very long. Her eyes were green.   
Deanna sparkled.  
  
"Usagi."   
  
Deanna called out again.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, I am Deanna Chigiri. Would you like to be my guide?"   
  
Deanna asked.  
  
"I would not be your best choice. I do not feel well today."   
  
Usagi answered her.  
  
"Then it is settled, you can be my guide today and in return,   
and I will help you feel better."   
  
Deanna spoke as she brought out her hand for Usagi to shake it.   
Usagi decided to shake her hand. When the two hands touched,   
Usagi felt like she met Deanna before, however not like this.   
It was a strange familiar feeling. It felt like Deanna   
was there to just look out for her. She had seen a sweet smile   
on Deanna's face.  
  
"I feel like I had met you before! Do you think it is possible?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Maybe, everything is possible."   
  
Deanna replied.  
  
"To me she feels like that Sailor Destiny. I am sure of it."   
  
Usagi thought to herself. For the remainder of the day, Usagi   
showed Deanna around. Deanna and Usagi met up with her sisters.  
  
"Hey sisters, this is a new friend. Her name is Deanna Chigiri."   
  
Usagi told them.  
  
"Glad to meet you."   
  
Nissha replied as she shook Deanna's hand. Nissha got the same   
feeling as Usagi did.  
  
"Same here. Glad to know you!"   
  
Taiyo answered.  
  
"Thank you. You three are identical triplets, right?"   
  
Deanna asked.  
  
"Yep."   
  
The three girls answered in unison,   
  
"and we love it."  
  
"You three shine the most than anyone else I have seen so far.   
I like that."   
  
Deanna told them. Makoto, Ami, Naru, Minako, and Rei showed up.  
  
"Hello girls."   
  
Naru greeted them.  
  
"Hiya!"   
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo answered in unison. They were used to   
answering that way and they loved doing it too.  
  
"Usagi, you look happy today."   
  
Rei told her.  
  
"Well, somehow Deanna made feel better, and my sisters too.   
They helped."   
  
Usagi told them. Naru went up to Deanna and shook her hand.  
  
"Glad to meet you Deanna."   
  
Just like Usagi, Naru felt that she had met Deanna before.  
  
"It cannot be. I never met her before in my life! Or have I?"   
  
Naru thought to herself,   
  
"She does not look that she is here to harm the Princess.   
It feels like she is here to protect her."   
  
Naru thought some more.  
  
"Hey girls, I have to go. I will see you later. Usagi, it   
has been great. Arigato!"   
  
Deanna thanked Usagi as she left.  
  
Meanwhile at Nissha's apartment...  
  
"Guys, I feel like I had met Deanna before, but how."   
  
Usagi asked the others.  
  
"Is she also a Sailor Senshi?"   
  
Naru answered,   
  
"It is the only logical answer."  
  
Usagi thought for a moment.  
  
"SAILOR DESTINY! SHE IS SAILOR DESTINY, I am sure of it."   
  
Usagi began to yell aloud, but then toning her voice down.  
  
"Are you sure sis?"   
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Yes. I cannot be wrong. Sailor Destiny's aura and Deanna's   
aura is the same! She has helped me many times in the past   
I am forever grateful. However..."   
  
Usagi got cutoff by the pain caused by the scar on her heart.   
It surged with a sudden sharp pain as it was agreeing of what she   
just said,   
  
"Oh the pain..."   
  
Usagi groaned.  
  
"Are you okay Usagi?"   
  
Rei asked.  
  
"I am okay. Let me catch my breath."   
  
Usagi paused for a moment and then continuing,   
  
"Yes I know it is her. The scar on my heart responded in a way   
that I had never felt before. I know it is she. She places the   
scar on my heart so I will never forget that terrible day. That   
is was a horrible day..."   
  
Usagi speaks aloud as she remember the events of that day with   
tears running down her face,   
  
"Can I ever forget that day at all?"   
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi-Chan."   
  
Luna spoke,   
  
"Remember Sailor Destiny did not know the scar was going to be   
placed there. Do you blame her?"   
  
Luna asked.  
  
"No I do not. It is a horrible way of keeping me to remember the   
events of that day."   
  
Usagi answered Luna. Naru felt the pain Usagi was experiencing   
and Naru felt sorry for her. She received the blow caused by   
the Dark Sword so that she could awaken again.  
  
"Only if the Dark Youmas were free to do their bidding...   
Usagi would not be..."   
  
Rei cut off Naru.  
  
"Do not talk that way! You cannot change the past! None of us can!   
What was done was done for a reason, right? Usagi's pain makes her   
strong right. In the same manner, it can make us strong too. We   
can't change the past, however we can surely shape our future."   
  
Rei spoke as Naru heard these words.  
  
"Rei-San."   
  
Naru answered her.  
  
"You right, we can't change the past, however we can   
shape out future."   
  
Makoto commented. Usagi got a call on her communicator.  
  
"Usagi. Haruka here, Naytalia is attacking the business district,   
we need your help."   
  
Haruka spoke to her.  
  
"Right. We are on our way. Usagi out."   
  
Usagi closed her communicator. Her and her friends left   
to fight Naytalia.  
  
At the business district...  
  
"I don't think she'll show up."   
  
Naytalia spoke as she kept on destroying windows of buildings.  
  
"HOLD IT!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled to Naytalia.  
  
"Oh! you arrived. Big mistake!"   
  
Naytalia spoke as she blasted Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"I can't forgive you for your evil!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke in an unforgiving tone.   
Naytalia continued to blast her further with her Dark Energy.  
  
"You have foiled my plans! I will kill you off!"   
  
Naytalia spoke to her as she continued to blast Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers tried   
to stop Naytalia, however they were unsuccessful.  
  
"Sailor Destiny, I need you!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon called out. A soldier appeared   
wearing a silver Sailor Fuku and having long dark flowing hair.  
  
"I am the Soldier of Destiny, Sailor Destiny! Destiny   
Starlight Sparkles!"   
  
Sailor Destiny called out sending energy from her hands and   
hitting Naytalia.  
  
"Drat! I will get you another day Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon!"   
  
Naytalia spoke in a mad tone and vanished.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Destiny."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon thanked her.  
  
"Two more times I shall appear to you.   
Farewell."   
  
Sailor Destiny vanished.  
  
"Oh, she is so cool! Who is she? I wonder..."   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon thought to herself. Is Deanna   
Chigiri Sailor Destiny? What will the Evil Moon do with a new   
Sailor Senshi aiding Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon? Find out   
next time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
Next Episode: "Sailor Destiny is in trouble! To her rescue,   
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The Evil Moon wonders   
who Sailor Destiny is. Then they find out who she really is and   
attack her! Will Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon come to her rescue?   
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/09/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	10. 40 Fate And Destiny, Part II

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The Evil Moon   
wonders who Sailor Destiny is. Then they find out who she   
really is and attack her! Will Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon come to her rescue? Find out on the next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 40: "Sailor Destiny is in trouble! To her rescue,   
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Destiny, she is a mysterious Senshi. No one knew who   
she was. She saved Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon again. Usagi   
felt grateful that Sailor Destiny came to her rescue. Deanna was   
wondering why the enemy changed their plans from attacking normal   
people and to start attacking Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why did they attack her yesterday?"   
  
Deanna thought to her,   
  
"Are they trying to bring me out into the open?"   
  
Deanna thought.  
  
At the time gate...  
  
"Who is this Sailor Destiny?"   
  
Malcuvious asked.  
  
"I do not know."   
  
Naytalia reported,   
  
"She saved Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon at the last moment   
she called on her."  
  
"Why don't you turn that Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon into a demon?"   
  
Vicor jumped off the subject.  
  
"Because we don't know if she has a demon sealed inside her, if   
she does, she can be our greatest weapon."   
  
Ja' alnor spoke.  
  
"Beside, I have a personal score to settle with Sailor   
Destiny now for interfering with my victim."   
  
Naytalia answered.  
  
"Don't let revenge go to your head. You have our support."   
  
Malcuvious told her.  
  
"Right."   
  
Naytalia answered.   
  
"I am off to see Destiny."  
  
Naytalia vanished from their sight.  
  
"Good luck Naytalia."   
  
Ja' alnor thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile... after school...  
  
Deanna was going for a walk when Naytalia encountered her.  
  
"Well, isn't little miss Destiny?"   
  
Naytalia spoke to her.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about! You stupid woman!"   
  
Deanna snarled at Naytalia.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! I know who you are. Your are Sailor Destiny aren't you?"   
  
Naytalia asked.  
  
"I think you are crazy!"   
  
Deanna told her.  
  
"Oh really?"   
  
Naytalia asked,   
  
"I think not! Transform already. Quit stalling!"  
  
"Very well. You'll feel sorry when I am done with you!   
Destiny Starlight Power!"   
  
Deanna shouted,   
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Deanna used her Destiny Stick and began to spin around!   
Then a silver light engulfed her body. Then she appeared as   
Sailor Destiny.  
  
"I am the mysterious Soldier of Destiny! For trying to   
attack me, I won't forgive you! I am Sailor Destiny!"   
  
Sailor Destiny made her words of greeting which were not greetings   
at all. Naytalia then blasted her. Sailor Destiny fell to the   
ground.  
  
"I will kill you off! You will not live today! Don't   
interfere with my plans!"   
  
Naytalia spoke to her as she continued to blast Sailor Destiny,   
  
"DIE!"  
  
The Dark Energy got more intense as Naytalia continued to   
blast her. Usagi walked by and went by a tree. She noticed the   
soldier that was being attacked.  
  
"That is Sailor Destiny. I am sure of it!"   
  
Usagi thought to herself. Naytalia wanted Sailor Destiny out   
of the way.  
  
"Where are you Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon? I need you now.   
What is this weird feeling? I feel you are nearby. How weird."   
  
Sailor Destiny thought to herself.  
  
"I better help her. She has aided me."   
  
Usagi thought to herself,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"   
  
She spoke aloud,   
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to help me for all the trouble I   
had caused her."   
  
Sailor Destiny thought to herself. Then Sailor Destiny's   
own question was answered by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hold it right there!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke to Naytalia;   
  
"Sailor Destiny may have caused some hardships for me to deal   
with, however she meant it for good and you attack her for   
interfering with your plans, I will not forgive you for it!   
I am the Sun Soldier Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon in place   
of the Sun and Moon I will punish you!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke to Naytalia. Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon helped Sailor Destiny on her feet.  
  
"You came to my rescue!"   
  
Sailor Destiny told her.  
  
"Yep! Now let us burn this creep!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"Right! Destiny Starlight Sprinkles!"   
  
Sailor Destiny called out sending energy from her hands and   
hitting Naytalia. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon brought her   
hands together and formed a new rod from her two existing ones!  
  
"This is the Sun Moon Kaleidoscope Rod! It will be your downfall! Your   
end is here!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke to Naytalia,   
  
"Sun, and Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight Incineration!"   
  
Power came from the Sun Moon Kaleidoscope Rod and burned   
Naytalia.  
  
"I will get you next time..."   
  
Naytalia said in a weak voice.  
  
"Destiny Starlight Sprinkles!"   
  
Sailor Destiny spoke calling out her power! This was too much   
for Naytalia. Naytalia burned up, died, and vanished!  
  
"We did it, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"   
  
Sailor Destiny told her,   
  
"Thanks for saving me. Now I owe you one."  
  
"No. We are even. You saved me many times. I always will be here   
if you are in need of me!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told her.  
  
At the time gate...  
  
"They killed Naytalia. I will punish that Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon for killing my comrade."   
  
Malcuvious spoke to the others.  
  
"She will pay."   
  
Ja' alnor spoke. Will they seek revenge on Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "The Amazing Transformation of Deanna Chigiri,   
Sailor Destiny's History Revealed!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi is attacked by   
Malcuvious! Malcuvious tells her that he will kill her   
personally. Usagi calls for Sailor Destiny to aid her but   
she doesn't answer her call. At the last moment, Deanna   
Chigiri arrives at the park! Is she Sailor Destiny? Will   
she rescue Usagi? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar   
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/10/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	11. 41 Fate And Destiny, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The Evil Moon wondered   
who Sailor Destiny really was. Then they ambushed Deanna and   
forced her to transform in front of them. Then Solar Kaleidoscope   
Sailor Moon arrived and aided Sailor Destiny. Then together they   
defeated Naytalia. What will happen next? Stay there and find out!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 41: "The Amazing Transformation of Deanna Chigiri,   
Sailor Destiny's History Revealed!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Malcuvious was furious over the death of Naytalia. He hit his hand  
Against a nearby wall by the gate, the Warlock appeared.  
  
"What is your problem Malcuvious?" The Warlock asked.  
  
"They killed her off like she was an animal!" Malcuvious spoke  
harshly to the time gate.  
  
"Will you seek revenge against them?" The Warlock questioned  
Malcuvious.  
  
"Yes." Malcuvious replied, "I will find a way to pay those Sailors  
back!"  
  
"Very good Malcuvious, just do not let it go to your head." The   
Warlock answered him and then vanished.  
  
"You just wait Sailors! I Malcuvious will pay you back double of what  
you did to Naytalia! So now you have been warned!" Malcuvious spoke  
aloud to himself.  
  
Later In Tokyo...  
  
Usagi and Deanna were walking down the street.  
  
"Oh, it is so beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Deanna answered Usagi.  
  
Nissha, Taiyo, and Naru joined them.  
  
"Hey girls!" Naru greeted them.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Usagi answered them.  
  
"How is it going girl?" Taiyo asked as she blinked an eye.  
  
"Good, you?" Usagi answered.  
  
"Same here. Hello Deanna." Taiyo answered Usagi and then greeted  
Deanna.  
  
"Hi." Deanna answered.  
  
"You seem quiet today." Nissha observed, "Is there something wrong?"  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Not really." Deanna answered.  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi showed up.  
  
"Hey there girls!" Nisshoku greeted them.  
  
"Oh, hello." Usagi answered them.  
  
"Who is your new friend there?" Tenpi asked.  
  
"Oh, her? Her name is Deanna Chigiri." Taiyo told them.  
  
"She is very beautiful." Nisshoku commented.  
  
"Thank you!" Deanna replied and thanked them.  
  
"You are welcome my fair lady." Nisshoku bowed to Deanna.  
  
"Where are you girls going to?" Tenpi asked.  
  
"No where really, why?" Taiyo asked.  
  
"We were just curious." Tenpi replied, "We have to go now."  
Tenpi replied again and then his brother and himself left the girls alone.  
  
"I do not trust those two fully." Usagi stated.  
  
"What do you not trust about them?" Naru asked.  
  
"Everything! They do not care about the Earth or protecting others on  
this planet. All they care about is searching for someone." Usagi  
replied.  
  
"Is that totally wrong?" Naru asked, "They must be looking for  
someone they love or care about. Yes, they should protect the  
Earth. What I have seen of them, they are bit misguided." Naru gave  
Her point of view.  
  
"Misguided? How can you say that? They do not know a thing about  
protecting a human life! I had to protect another human that was  
turned into a monster and you say that they are misguided? Naru  
I have dealt with them more than anyone else has. I am sorry,  
I disagree." Usagi answered in a crashing tone.  
  
"Calm down sis. We will reveal their true nature soon enough." Taiyo  
replied.  
  
"Maybe your right. Hey, I have to be at the library before it closes  
talk to you later girls." Usagi answered and then left.  
  
"They annoy her don't they?" Naru asked.  
  
"Yes." Nissha responded.  
  
Later...   
  
Usagi was coming back home from the library when she ran into Mamoru.  
  
"Hey there Usako, where are you going in such a hurry?" Mamoru asked  
her.  
  
"Home." Usagi answered.  
  
"What are you going to do there?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I have some chores to take care of." Usagi answered.  
  
"I see." Mamoru spoke as he came up and gave her a kiss on  
her lips.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi replied.  
  
Usagi leaves for home.  
  
"Hey, Shingo, what brings you here?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Nissha and Taiyo invited me. I told them that I missed picking on  
you!" Shingo grinned.  
  
"That isn't funny Shingo!" Usagi spoke in an agitated tone.  
  
"Well, it is true. On the other hand, is Nissha and Taiyo your  
sisters?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Yes. Without them, I would be lost." Usagi spoke silently and   
calmly.  
  
Shingo made a sigh.  
  
"So you three are indissoluble?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Yes. I had to be convinced that they were my sisters." Usagi   
replied.  
  
"Having family around is good, right?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Yes." Nissha replied for Usagi, "She has been through a lot lately."  
  
"Togetherness... it is a good thing." Taiyo stated.  
  
"Hey, I got to book it! I have to do Usagi's old chores! Ha! Isn't   
that fun?" Shingo questioned them.  
  
"Yeah. I am sure it is." Usagi stated.  
  
"Later. Goodbye." Shingo speaks as he leaves the apartment.  
  
"He seems nice, doesn't he?" Nissha asked.  
  
"Yeah, he can be annoying." Usagi commented.  
  
"Shingo is cool, I guess." Nissha thought aloud.  
  
"Hey, I have to go. I was going to meet up with Rei. " Usagi told her  
her sisters.  
  
"Goodbye!" Nissha and Taiyo bid farewell to her.  
  
On the way there, Usagi almost made it to the Hikawa Shrine, but  
Malcuvious stopped her.  
  
"You defeated Naytalia and I will make you pay for your deeds."  
Malcuvious told her wanting revenge.  
  
"You and your kind are not welcome on this planet." Usagi yelled at  
him.  
  
"Go ahead and transform! It will not do you any good!" Malcuvious  
mocked her.  
  
"Alright! Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!" Usagi shouted, "Make Up!"  
Usagi transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh, so you want to fight me?" Malcuvious questioned her.  
  
"I will take you on!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon accepted his  
challenge.  
  
"You have no power against me!" Malcuvious told her as he used his  
powers to bind her to a nearby tree.  
  
"Let me go!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon protested.  
  
"I have not yet begun to punish you for your evil deeds." Malcuvious  
told her, "DIE!" Malcuvious said as he blasted her with his Dark  
Power.  
  
"ARRGHH!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon screamed, "Someone help me!  
Sailor Destiny, I need you!"  
  
However Sailor Destiny did not answer. Deanna came walking by and hid  
Behind some trees.  
  
"They are punishing her because of her feat against Naytalia   
yesterday." Deanna told herself.  
  
"Maybe Sailor Destiny doesn't want to help me." Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon wondered.  
  
"QUIET! DIE!" Malcuvious yelled as more Dark Power came out of his  
hands and blasted her.  
  
"ARRGHH!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon yelled again. The evil power  
proved to be too much for her and Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon  
retransformed back into Usagi.  
  
"DIE!" Malcuvious yelled to Usagi again, "No one can aid you. Sailor  
Destiny is nowhere to be seen!"  
  
"That is not true!" Deanna spoke to Malcuvious, "I am here. Usagi or  
should I say; Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon. You no longer need the  
Destiny Caller for me to appear to help you. I am here from now on  
To aid and protect you." Deanna told her, "Destiny Starlight Power!"  
Deanna cried out, "Make Up!"  
Deanna transformed into Sailor Destiny!  
  
"Oh, you have showed up!" Malcuvious mocked her.  
  
"That is right! I will protect Usagi with my life! Destiny Starlight  
Sprinkles!" Sailor Destiny's power came from her hands and hit  
Malcuvious.  
  
"You will regret this day! Take her." Malcuvious said as he released  
Usagi from the tree. Malcuvious vanished.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sailor Destiny asked Usagi.  
  
"You... you are... Sailor... Sailor Destiny!" Usagi spoke in a shocked  
tone.  
  
"Yep." Sailor Destiny answered her.  
  
"When I shook your hand when I first met you, Deanna, I knew I had  
met you before!" Usagi told her.  
  
"Yep. I am here to protect you. That is the order of the Sun King;  
King Solace.  
  
"Oh." Usagi made a sigh.  
  
"Come on. I will take you home." Sailor Destiny told her as she  
retransformed into Deanna.  
  
"Thank you Deanna-Sama, thank you!"  
  
Deanna walked her home. The worse is yet to come!  
  
Next Episode: "Protect Usagi, Usagi Tsukino is Transformed into an   
Evil Moon Demon!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Malcuvious discovers that   
Usagi has a Demon sealed inside and goes to Earth with the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope.   
Deanna, Naru, Nissha, Taiyo, Nisshoku, Tenpi, and Rei  
Try to keep Malcuvious from turning her into a Demon! Will Usagi be  
Transformed into a Demon? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/11/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	12. 42 The Darkness Demon, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Malcuvious   
discovers that Usagi has a Demon sealed inside and   
goes to Earth with the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope.   
Deanna, Naru, Nissha, Taiyo, Nisshoku, Tenpi,   
and Rei try to keep Malcuvious from turning her   
into a Demon! Will Usagi be Transformed into a   
Demon? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 42: "Protect Usagi, Usagi Tsukino is Transformed into an   
Evil Moon Demon!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next several days went by smoothly and peacefully. Malcuvious was  
Very upset that he was beaten by Sailor Destiny. On the other hand it  
Was going to lead to something horrible. The Sun Soldiers and the  
Solar System Senshi had a meeting. Deanna was now part of them. She  
Talked to them.  
  
"Hello friends. I am Deanna Chigiri. I am Sailor Destiny. King Solace  
wanted me to protect Usagi, but he didn't tell me why. I feel some-  
thing evil and horrible will happen today. So we must discuss of  
what we can do to protect Usagi, since it is her they are after."  
Deanna told them.  
  
"Usagi has always been a target of villains in the past, what would  
they want with her?" Luna questioned.  
  
"What is the Evil Moon's goal?" Deanna questioned Luna.  
  
Luna thought for a moment before answering. Then she spoke.  
  
"To turn people into monsters so they can enslave the Earth." Luna  
answered an then continuing, "They can't turn my 'Usagi-Chan' into  
a demon!" Luna looked shocked.  
  
"Can they turn her into a monster?" Cronos asked.  
  
"I am not sure yet, If so, there will be no way to return her to  
normal." Deanna answered.  
  
"Then what can we do?" Ami asked.  
  
"We have to take turns guarding her. They will definitely come after  
her." Deanna replied.  
  
"We must we do now?" Rei asked.  
  
"We should take turns looking after her." Deanna suggested a plan to  
them.  
  
"Very well." Everyone but Usagi responded.  
  
Everyone looked at Usagi. She had not spoken to them at all.  
  
"Are you okay Usagi?" Deanna asked her.  
  
Usagi wondered what they were discussing.  
  
"Guys, why would they turn me into a Demon? What is their purpose?"  
Usagi asked.  
  
"To reek havoc to the people on Earth and enslave them. I think you  
can be 'good' or 'evil' depending on whose side you're on. And it  
Destiny has no 'real' part in this 'plan' of evil. Remember that.  
We will look after you and keep the enemy from getting their hands  
On you. To us you are without equal. We will do everything in our  
Power to protect you." Deanna replied to Usagi's question.  
  
Usagi didn't respond back.  
  
"So it is settled. Let us go on our day normally and look after.   
Shall we?" Deanna questioned.  
  
"Yes. To protect the Princess." Makoto replied.  
  
"To keep things as they have been." Mamoru stated.  
  
"To keep the 'light of hope' of the Earth safe from those monsters!"  
Minako stated.  
  
"Good. Minako, Makoto, myself, and Naru will go with you. And later  
we will switch to the outer Sailor Senshi looking after. Agreed?"  
Deanna asked.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone left. Usagi and her friends  
Left for School.  
  
Meanwhile at the Time Gate...  
  
"I hate her." Malcuvious spoke in a hateful tone.  
  
An image came to the time gate.  
  
"What is this? This girl Usagi has a sleeping demon inside? Then I  
pay her back by turning her into a Demon!" Malcuvious told the  
others.  
  
Malcuvious vanished from their sight.  
  
Meanwhile... near the Juuban High School...  
  
Usagi, Deanna, Minako, Makoto, and Naru approached the Juuban High  
School when Malcuvious appeared.  
  
"Everyone transform!" Deanna commanded.  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Power!"  
"Venus Celestial Power!"  
"Earth Celestial Power!"  
"Destiny Starlight Power!"  
  
The four girls shouted!  
  
"Make Up!" They cried out again causing them to transform into  
Celestial Sailor Jupiter, Celestial Sailor Venus, Celestial Sailor  
Earth, and Sailor Destiny!  
  
"Usagi, transform!" Sailor Destiny commanded her.  
  
However, Malcuvious attacked and blasted everyone out of his way!  
Everyone else hit the nearby walls.  
  
"Now with no more annoyance, I will turn you Usagi into a Demon."  
Malcuvious spoke.  
  
Just when he said that, a red rose appeared. Then Tuxedo Kamen  
Appeared.  
  
"For those that uses girls to carry out your evil deeds, I Tuxedo  
Kamen will not forgive you!" Tuxedo Kamen told Malcuvious.  
  
"Good words, however they are only words! HYAH!" Malcuvious spoke  
throwing Tuxedo Kamen against a tree.  
  
"TUXEDO KAMEN!" Everyone yelled in shock!  
  
"No with no more annoyance..." Malcuvious tried to speak again, but  
was cut off.  
  
"If you hurt her, you'll have to deal with us!" The Solar Eclipse Knight  
spoke.  
  
"And we will punish you!" The Sunlight Knight stated.  
  
"No more annoyances! HYAH!" Malcuvious spoke as he threw the Asteroid  
against the wall.  
  
"Now any more annoyances?" Malcuvious questioned, "Good! Evil Moon  
Kaleidoscope Power up, I command you!" Malcuvious yelled, Ja' alnor  
And Vicor appear before me!"  
  
"Yes boss?" They asked.  
  
"Hold her." Malcuvious commanded as he adjusted the Evil Moon  
Kaleidoscope, "It's ready."  
  
Ja' alnor and Vicor held on to Usagi.  
  
"No!" Celestial Sailor Earth cried out.  
  
"Evil Moon Kaleidoscope, fire!" Malcuvious yelled out as Dark Energy  
fired from the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope and hit Usagi.  
  
"ARRGGH!" Usagi made a loud scream.  
  
"NO!" There was a cry from the Solar System Senshi yelled.  
  
The Dark Energy covered Usagi and transformed her into a Demon.  
Ja' alnor and Vicor let go of Usagi's hands which was now a  
Demon.  
  
"I am the Mistress of Shadows, I am the Darkness Demon, with me  
All good will be defeated!" The Darkness Demon spoke.  
  
"No. We were not good enough to protect her!" Celestial Sailor Earth  
stated in horror.  
  
"Feel my Dark Power, fools!" The Darkness Demon spoke to the Solar  
System Senshi as she sent a dark energy to the Solar System Senshi.  
  
"What will we do now?" Celestial Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Prepare for the worst." Sailor Destiny told them.  
  
Will the Darkness Demon destroy them? Find out next time on Sailor  
Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Show the Darkness Demon the Power of Love,   
the Sun Soldiers and Sailor Senshi are defeated!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The Darkness Demon continues   
her evil rampage! Can the Sailor Senshi show her the power of love?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/12/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	13. 43 The Darkness Demon, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Malcuvious made plans to  
use the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope on Usagi! Meanwhile, the others tried  
to protect her from Malcuvious, however it was not good enough and  
Usagi was transformed into the Darkness Demon! Can the Sailor Senshi  
turn Usagi to normal? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 43: "Show the Darkness Demon the Power of Love, the   
Sun Soldiers and Sailor Senshi are defeated!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Usagi, we are your friends! Don't you remember? We love you!"   
Celestial Sailor Jupiter told her.  
  
"Friends? Love? Love is an illusion! Friendship is not real! I  
will destroy all of you!" The Darkness Demon answered.  
  
"What do we do?" Celestial Sailor Mercury questioned Sailor Destiny.  
  
"I do not know." Sailor Destiny answered.  
  
"Let's go Darkness Demon! You can fight them later." Malcuvious  
told his new Henchwoman.  
  
"Very well." The Darkness Demon answered.  
  
The two villains disappeared.  
  
"NO!" Everyone cried.  
  
"What now?" Celestial Sailor Earth questioned.  
  
"Let's return to the Hikawa Shrine and call the others. We must have  
a meeting." Sailor Destiny told them.  
  
"Where is Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon? Isn't she here to turn  
humans from demons back into their original form?" The Solar Eclipse  
Knight asked.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino is the one who can heal the demons and turn them  
back into human form and without her, our world is doomed. Yes  
Usagi is Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon. Do you like her? Do  
you want her to save others? I know you and her clash a lot.  
If you care for her, join us in trying to reach her." Sailor  
Destiny asked them.  
  
"She's great." The Asteroid Knights replied, "Our mission will wait  
just this once. A person that saves others must be saved!"  
  
"Good, then we have the same mission." Sailor Destiny answered,  
"Let us go."  
  
Later...  
  
"You call us here. Why?" Nissha asked.  
  
"We couldn't save her." Deanna replied.  
  
"WHAT!?" Nissha yelled, "You couldn't save her? What are you talking  
about?"  
  
"Usagi was transformed into the Darkness Demon and Malcuvious took  
her." Deanna answered.  
  
"Oh God, what do we do now?" Taiyo asked.  
  
"Prepare ourselves. We do not have Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon   
here to help us." Deanna answered.  
  
"We must convince her that Usagi is not evil and she is not meant  
to be in her present form." Nissha commented.  
  
"How?" Haruka asked.  
  
"With every ounce of strength we have. She must see that we love  
her." Deanna answered.  
  
"How?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well as I see it, it may come down to it that we might have to  
show her who really are and not be transformed." Deanna answered.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Naru asked.  
  
"Yes. Isn't it worth it long enough to try to save her in the  
predicament she is in?" Deanna asked.  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
Later on that day...  
  
"I will destroy this town!" The Darkness Demon spoke.  
  
"Halt!" Sailor Destiny told Darkness Demon.  
  
"Oh? All of you are back? Big mistake!" The Darkness Demon  
told all of them.  
  
"We must show her that we love her!" Sailor Destiny  
spoke to the other Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Love is a false feeling! Feel my true power!"  
Dark Energy went from the Darkness Demon and the Sailor Senshi was  
knocked down to the ground.  
  
"No. I cannot let you destroy us!" Sailor Sun went over to the  
Darkness Demon and hugged her, "I am your sister! We'll face  
this problem together!"  
  
The Darkness Demon felt a strange power coming over her. The  
Darkness felt confused.  
  
"What is the power coming over me?" The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"It is my love for you. I cannot lose you, we are to be united  
and we are never to be apart." Sailor Sun spoke as she held  
on the Darkness Demon.  
  
"I will not lose you either!" Sailor Solar spoke to her sister as  
she also hugged her sister.  
  
"No... I cannot let them confuse me!" The Darkness Demon spoke throwing  
them off of her. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar hit the ground, "Love  
is not real! Love is false! I will destroy you all!"  
  
Power from the Darkness Demon came from her hands and hit  
all of the Sailor Senshi, the Sun Soldiers, and the Asteroid  
Knights.  
  
"I will win this battle!" The Darkness Demon told them, "Nothing  
can save you now."  
  
Will the Darkness Demon win? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
Kaleidoscope!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "The Battle Between the Light and the Darkness,   
Darkness Demon on the rampage!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The Darkness Demon continues  
her rampage and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar continue to try to reach  
their sister; which proves fruitless as the power of the Evil Moon  
controls her. Can the Sun Soldiers regain their sister from the  
evils of the Evil Moon? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/14/2002  
This Episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved. 


	14. 44 The Darkness Demon, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Nissha and Taiyo  
attempted to reach Usagi! However, Each time they try to reach  
Usagi, the Darkness demon takes control of her. Can she be  
free again? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 44: "The Battle Between the Light and the Darkness,   
Darkness Demon on the rampage!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
They could not save her. They could not kill her. She was   
their friend they always relied on. How could they reach her?  
  
"What do we do now?" Sailor Sun asked, "We cannot use our  
powers on her, it may kill her."  
  
"Can we use our powers to weaken her just like the other Demons?"  
Sailor Solar asked.  
  
"No. This is a different situation. The other people are not Sun  
Soldiers or Sailor Senshi, so we cannot use our powers on her. Any  
attempt to do so, could result in her death and we don't need that,  
right?"  
  
Sailor Sun answered her sister and then asked a question.  
  
"You are right sister, I always trusted your judgment."  
  
Sailor Solar gave a compliment to her sister.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sailor Sun thanked her.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight asked.  
  
"I really do not know right now. I will think of something." Sailor  
Sun answered.  
  
"Oh, come! Are you going to fight me you wimps?" The Darkness  
Demon asked them.  
  
Sailor Sun felt bad, because they could do nothing to help  
her sister.   
  
"I guess there is only one way to show her the truth!"   
  
Sailor Sun spoke as she knew the answer.  
  
"Sailor Sun, Power Down!"  
  
When Sailor Sun said this, she retransformed into Nissha Gunshi.  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
"I cannot fight you in this form. Come back to me Usagi! You aren't  
evil!"  
  
Nissha tried to convince the Darkness Demon that she wasn't evil.  
Nissha hugged the Darkness Demon.  
  
"Come back to us Usagi! You were not made to be evil! We love  
you! I love you! Taiyo and myself have come along way to find  
you and to reunite with you and now it may end if we cannot save  
you! Please let us save you!"  
  
Nissha told her how she felt. The Darkness Demon felt confused  
again.  
  
"Sailor Solar, Power Down!"  
  
Sailor Solar retransformed back into Taiyo. Taiyo went and embraced  
The Darkness Demon.  
  
"You cannot fight us! We care and love you so much! Please let us  
help you regain your body! Do not let us lose you!"  
  
Taiyo spoke what she felt.  
  
"So, this is not my true form?"  
  
The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"No, your real appearance is like us. We are identical triplets.  
We all have the power of the Sun within in our hearts! Look in  
your heart. You know we are telling the truth. And another thing,  
Malcuvious may have your mind, however he does not have your  
heart! Your heart belongs to all of us! We here for you! We will  
not let go of you. EVER!"  
  
Nissha replied revealing the truth.  
  
The Darkness Demon felt the same power as before, however it  
appeared stronger this time.  
  
A red rose appeared. And then Tuxedo Kamen appeared. Tuxedo Kamen  
retransformed into Mamoru Chiba.  
  
Mamoru walked up to the Darkness Demon.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The Darkness Demon asked him.  
  
"I am your only love. I am the light of your hope. When we are   
together, we care for each other. And I always give you my strength.  
Please, Usako, come back to us."  
  
Mamoru tried to convince The Darkness Demon the truth.  
  
"Love? Hope? Light? Strength?" The Darkness Demon wondered, "So they  
are true feelings and not false feelings?"  
  
"Yes." Celestial Sailor Jupiter answered, "Celestial Sailor Jupiter,  
Power Down!" Celestial Sailor Jupiter retransformed back into Makoto.  
"We will not lose you to Malcuvious and the Evil Moon! Fight the  
Darkness from within Usagi-Chan! We are here to help you get rid  
of it!"  
  
Makoto's words started to have an effect on the Darkness Demon. Then  
Malcuvious returned.  
  
"Darkness Demon, do not be fooled by their words! They are here  
to destroy you!"  
  
Malcuvious spoke in trying to regain control of the Darkness  
Demon. It must have worked.  
  
"Light? Hope? Love? Strength? These are all false! I have  
no one I love! I have no friends!"  
  
The Darkness Demon said this as she threw everyone off of her.  
Nissha, Taiyo, Mamoru, and Makoto were thrown to a nearby wall.  
  
"I have no one!"  
  
The Darkness Demon spoke in a hateful tone.  
  
"NO!" Everyone else replied in a worried tone.  
  
"You cannot reach her! The spell of the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope  
works on her the most to keep her that way. The more you attempt  
to reach her, the more the Darkness Demon will be in control!"  
  
Malcuvious spoke and then laughed about it.  
  
"Are you okay guys?" Celestial Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"We will be okay. How is it that every time we reach Usagi,  
that the Darkness Demon over powers her and takes control again."  
  
Nissha wondered.  
  
"Usagi is inside the Darkness Demon. Every time that you face  
the Darkness Demon and tell her the truth, it gives Usagi  
the strength to fight back against the Demon. Usagi wants to  
be free. She is relying on all of us to reach her and give  
her the power that she needs."  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth replied in a logical way.  
  
"So we are reaching her, right?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Yes. It will take all the strength we have to reach  
her so she fight off that Evil Demon!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth spoke again.  
  
"She is depending on us to save her. We do not have Solar  
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon to help in this situation, so  
we are given the burden to try to heal her and bring  
her back to normal."  
  
Celestial Sailor Mercury spoke what she knew what was  
best.  
  
"Hold on Usagi. Do not lose hope in us! We will reach you! This is  
a promise!"  
  
Nissha told her.  
  
"Hold on Usako! We are here for you! We'll reach you!"  
  
Mamoru told her.  
  
Can they save her? Will they defeat the Darkness Demon and free  
Usagi? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Return Usagi to Normal, the Horrible Memories!   
Reclaim the Darkness Demon! The Sailor Senshi's Lost!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The rest of the Sailor Senshi  
arrive to try to reach Usagi in one final attempt! Will it be enough  
to save Usagi? Will the Darkness Demon be banished for good? Find out  
next time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/15/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved. 


	15. 45 The Darkness Demon, Part IV

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi was still  
the Darkness Demon! They could not depend on Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon, because Usagi was now the Darkness Demon! Nissha  
and Taiyo retransformed into the civilian forms and they used  
everyone ounce of strength to reach Usagi. However, Malcuvious  
got control of Usagi again. Will they reach Usagi? Find out   
next!   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 45: "Return Usagi to Normal, the Horrible Memories!   
Reclaim the Darkness Demon! The Sailor Senshi's Lost!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Usagi had been transformed into the Darkness Demon. Nissha, Taiyo,  
and Mamoru tried to reach her. It almost worked. However Malcuvious  
still had a grip on Usagi. No matter how hard Nissha and Taiyo tried  
to reach Usagi, the Darkness Demon remained in control.  
  
"What do we do? I can no longer stand this!" Nissha spoke in a broken  
tone.  
  
"We got to do something soon!" Taiyo spoke in a discouraged voice.  
  
"You two have to reach her! You two are the only ones gifted enough  
to return her to normal." Rei encouraged Nissha and Taiyo.  
  
"That is not true!" Sailor Destiny answered, "Don't we all have the  
power to reach her? We are all bound by destiny to keep the Moon  
Princess safe from others that may harm her. We all must try to  
reach her one final time!"  
  
Sailor Destiny spoke and then retransforming into Deanna Chigiri.  
  
"We have more effect on her, if she sees our civilian forms. Do it!"  
Deanna urged them.  
  
Everyone retransformed into their civilian forms. Including the  
Asteroid Knights.  
  
"I think I know what to do." Nissha stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Taiyo asked her sister.  
  
"Watch." Nissha answered. Nissha transformed into her Princess form.  
  
Everyone was shocked on how Nissha transformed into her Princess  
form known as Princess Equanimity. Taiyo also followed suit in her  
Princess form of Princess Equability.  
  
"We cannot lose you Usagi." Princess Equanimity told her. "No, I will  
not lose you Serenity, my sister. Everyone lend us your power!"   
Princess Equanimity asked everyone else.  
  
"Mercury Celestial Power!"  
  
"Venus Celestial Power!"  
  
"Earth Celestial Power!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Power!"  
  
"Saturn Celestial Power!"  
  
"Uranus Celestial Power!"  
  
"Neptune Celestial Power!"  
  
"Pluto Celestial Power!"  
  
"Destiny Starlight Power!"  
  
"Solar Eclipse Power!"  
  
"Sunlight Power!"  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
All the powers came together and entered into Princess Equanimity and  
Princess Equability.  
  
"What is this power?" The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"That is everybody's love. They are willing to risk themselves to  
save a very important person." Princess Equanimity told her.  
  
"Who is this person that everyone is risking for?" The Darkness  
Demon inquired.  
  
"It is you. You were not born a Demon, but a child of light and  
happiness. These are your friends and your family. Each day they  
put their lives on the line to insure that you are safe from  
evil." Princess Equanimity told her.  
  
"Everyone here has come together to make sure they you are returned  
to normal." Princess Equability told her.  
  
"Friends, risk everything for me? Love is a false feeling, I have  
no friends." The Darkness Demon stated.  
  
"That is not true. Love is real. Love can make you strong! Help us  
reach you!" Princess Equanimity told the truth.  
  
Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability walked to the Darkness  
Demon and hugged her again like before.  
  
"Fight it, Usagi!" Princess Equanimity spoke.  
  
"Help us fight the evil that controls you." Princess Equability  
told her.  
  
"We love you! We cannot let go!" Princess Equanimity told her.  
  
"What is happening to me? This power... it is too hot!" The  
Darkness Demon spoke as the Sun and Moon symbols appeared  
on the Darkness Demon's forehead.  
  
"It is working! Usagi is fighting back!" Deanna stated.  
  
"NO! I the Darkness Demon cannot be beaten!" The Darkness Demon  
yelled.  
  
A yellow light shone all around the Darkness Demon and in her  
place was Usagi. Usagi had returned to normal. Usagi collapsed  
in the arms of her sisters. Usagi's sisters retransformed back  
into their civilian forms.  
  
"I know I will never be alone. I have all of you. I am loved.  
What a great feeling." Usagi replied and passed out.  
Later...  
  
Usagi had woken up.  
  
"Good. You are awake." Nissha commented.  
  
"You need some fresh air." Taiyo stated.  
  
"Come on, it will be good for you!" Nissha urged.  
  
"I am not sure." Usagi said reluctantly.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo took her by the hand to the park. Once there, Usagi  
felt uncomfortable.  
  
"I do not deserve to be with you two. I also do not deserve this!"  
  
Usagi threw down her Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Broach and ran off only  
to fall to the ground and weep. Nissha and Taiyo watched from afar.  
They saw the Dark Energy rising again and overtaking Usagi. Then  
Usagi was engulfed into a beam of Darkness and was transformed back  
into the Darkness Demon!  
  
"I am back! Did you think that your power could seal me?" The  
Darkness Demon asked them.  
  
"Oh, no! What do we do now?" Nissha asked.  
  
Taiyo got on her communicator.  
  
"Everyone, Usagi has been retransformed into the Darkness Demon!  
We need you here as soon as possible." Taiyo told everyone on  
their pressing situation.  
  
"You two are finished!" The Darkness Demon yelled at them!  
  
Will the Darkness Demon succeed? Will she be healed permanently?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "The Sun Soldiers' Love For Their Sister Usagi, The   
Darkness is defeated!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Nissha and Taiyo try to reach  
their sister, but are not able to anymore! The others arrive to help.  
They try to convince the Darkness Demon of who she really is, but   
they too cannot do anything? Will the Darkness Demon be gone for good  
and Usagi return? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/18/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved. 


	16. 46 The Darkness Demon, Part V

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Nissha, Taiyo and all  
of the others tried to convince the Darkness Demon that she was a  
good person. Then with enough support from her friends, The Darkness  
Demon retransformed back into Usagi! Then Usagi was depressed because  
she did some evil things. In the park, she had spoken that she didn't  
deserve the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Broach and threw it on the   
ground. The Dark Energy overcame her and changed her back into the  
Darkness Demon! Can her sisters return Usagi back to normal? Find  
out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 46: "The Sun Soldiers' Love For Their Sister Usagi, The   
Darkness is defeated!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Nissha and Taiyo felt like they had been defeated again. What did  
they fight for?  
  
"We got to save her." Nissha responded to what had just happened.  
  
"What will we do now?" Taiyo asked.  
  
"Let's call the others." Nissha told her younger sister.  
  
"Right." Taiyo agreed.  
  
Nissha calls the others on her communicator.  
  
"Everyone! Usagi has been transformed back into the Darkness Demon!  
We need your help!"  
  
Nissha begged for help.  
  
"We'll be there soon." Rei spoke into her communicator.  
Minutes later...  
  
Rei and the others had arrived.  
  
Rei: "Oh, no! How do we save her?"  
  
Luna: "Everyone, transform!"  
  
"Mercury Celestial Power!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Power!"  
  
"Venus Celestial Power!"  
  
"Saturn Celestial Power!"  
  
"Uranus Celestial Power!"  
  
"Neptune Celestial Power!"  
  
"Pluto Celestial Power!"  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
"Destiny Starlight Power!"  
  
"Make Up!" All the girls shouted.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" The Darkness Demon yelled as she sent her dark power  
at the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers. They fell to the ground.  
  
"What will we do?" Celestial Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Nothing!" The Darkness Demon yelled sending darker energy at all of  
the Solar System Senshi.  
  
"HOLD IT DEMON!" The Asteroid Knights yelled at the demon.  
  
"You two annoying parasites again, you don't quit do you?" The   
Darkness Demon snarled at them.  
  
"I'll take you on, Demon!" The Solar Eclipse Knight challenged her.  
  
"Wait! You can't hurt her! That's Usagi! She has been transformed  
back into the Darkness Demon!" Celestial Sailor Earth spoke with  
great concern.  
  
"Really? I see! I promise you, I won't hurt her! Come on I challenge  
you! Fight me!" The Solar Eclipse Knight challenged her.  
  
"With pleasure!" The Darkness Demon answered and started to fight him  
however, she never got a chance since something inside started to  
surge with great pain!  
  
"THE PAIN! WHAT IS THIS DAMN PAIN? WHERE DID IT COME FROM?" The  
Darkness Demon yelled as the pain in her heart increased.  
  
"It's Usagi's heart! It's reacting to her helpless condition she is  
in!"  
  
Then suddenly Usagi's broach floated into the air and flashed! It  
changed into the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope! The Solar Moon Kaleidoscope  
got a positive lock on the Darkness Demon! Then the Solar Moon  
Kaleidoscope fired its healing magic at the Darkness Demon! The  
Darkness Demon glowed with a silver-golden light. Then the Darkness  
Demon transformed back into Usagi. Usagi collapsed to the ground in  
pain caused by her own heart.  
  
"USAGI!" Everyone cried. Nissha and Taiyo ran over to where Usagi  
lay.  
  
"Usagi..." Sailor Sun gently shook her unconscious sister.  
  
"Usagi..." Sailor Solar also shook Usagi gently.  
  
Usagi started to recover. Usagi woke up.  
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?" Sailor Sun asked.  
  
Usually, it was Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon that had asked that,  
now it looked like that she was the one that needed the help.  
  
"Let us help you up." Sailor Sun suggested.  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar set Usagi on her feet. Usagi notices her  
Solar Moon Kaleidoscope floating in the air shining.  
  
"Did it..." Usagi started to ask.  
  
"Yes. It healed you." Sailor Sun answered Usagi.  
  
"But... I did some terrible things again..." Usagi sounded like she was  
about to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault. The Demon wasn't sealed last time. This time  
she's gone for good. The Solar Moon Kaleidoscope reseals the demons.  
Don't you see, you are not the blame for this." Sailor Sun tried  
to encourage her, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I can't be forgiven for my evil deeds! Further more, I won't accept  
your forgiveness. Not from you or anyone else! I am not even worthy  
of that broach or your friendship!"  
  
After Usagi spoke those words, she ran off.  
  
"Oh, Usagi! You dummy! Why can't we convince you that it's not your  
fault?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars spoke aloud.  
  
"Minna! Let's split up and look for her." Sailor Sun suggested.  
  
"Everyone! You got to convince her that she can be forgiven for  
her actions! She wasn't herself. She needs her friends more than  
she realizes. Now go!"  
  
Luna spoke in a commanding voice.  
  
"Hai!" All the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers agreed.  
  
Usagi's Solar Moon Kaleidoscope transforms back into the broach and  
falls into Sailor Sun's hands. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar  
retransformed back into their civilian forms.   
  
"I know where Usagi might be." Nissha stated.  
  
"Where sis?" Taiyo asked.  
  
"Home." Nissha answered, "let's go."  
  
"Right." Taiyo agreed.  
Later...  
  
Nissha and Taiyo arrived back at their apartment. They see Usagi  
laying on the bed crying. Nissha puts her hand on Usagi.  
  
"Everyone is worried about your condition that you're in." Nissha  
started to say, "plus remember, we are to be together always,  
remember?"  
  
"I remember..." Usagi spoke in a ashamed voice.  
  
"Everyone risked themselves just to make sure to returned you   
to normal."  
  
Taiyo stated.  
  
"I want to be alone now." Usagi spoke calmly.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo left the room.  
  
Will Usagi recover? Find out next time!  
  
Next Episode: "Usagi in depression, Support Usagi in her time of   
need!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi is in a deep depression  
and her friends try to help Usagi in her time of need, however Rei  
Hino disappears! Is she next target? Find out on the next Sailor Moon  
Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/29/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved. 


	17. 47 ReiChan Is Missing!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi is in a deep   
depression and her friends try to help Usagi in her time of need,   
however Rei Hino disappears! Is she next target? Find out on the   
next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 47: "Usagi in depression, Support Usagi in her time of   
need!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Malcuvious stood at the time gate with the other Evil Moon Villains.  
  
"The Darkness Demon has been resealed!" Malcuvious spoke aloud.  
  
Ja' alnor and Vicor stood there. Ja' alnor then spoke up.  
  
"Do you think, that the Darkness Demon is gone for good?" Ja' alnor  
asked.  
  
"She has been resealed. Right now, we can't use the Evil Moon  
Kaleidoscope to release her again. She will have to be released  
another way. When it comes to me, I will reveal it to you. Now  
Ja' alnor, do you see the next target?" Malcuvious asked.  
  
"Hmm... Yes! A girl named Hino, Rei. She is the next target."  
Ja' alnor answered.  
  
"Good." Malcuvious responded, "Go down there where she lives  
and turn her into the Pyro Demon!"  
  
"Yes Master." Ja' alnor answered. He teleported away.  
  
Meanwhile... At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
Rei was just outside the Hikawa Shrine, thinking about Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, I couldn't prevent you from turning into the Darkness  
Demon!"  
  
Ja' alnor appeared.  
  
"Don't worry about that, worry about yourself. You have been chosen  
to be the next target!" Ja' alnor looked serious.  
  
"The next target? Oh no!" Rei answered by grabbing her Henshin Stick.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ja' alnor spoke as he knocked the Henshin Stick  
out of Rei's hands.  
  
"Oh no!" Rei spoke to herself.  
  
"Now, Evil Moon Kaleidoscope!" Ja' alnor spoke as the Evil Moon  
Kaleidoscope appeared.  
  
The Evil Moon Kaleidoscope got a lock on Rei and fired its evil  
energy at Rei, sealing her within her own body and freeing the  
demon within.  
  
"Pyro Demon!" The demon announced herself.  
  
"Good. Let's go!" Ja' alnor commanded. Both Ja' alnor and the Pyro  
Demon left.  
The next day...  
  
Everyone met at Nissha's apartment. Their minds were on two serious  
matters. One was Usagi and the other was Rei.  
  
"Has anyone seen Rei lately?" Luna asked.  
  
"The last one to see her was Yuuichirou." Makoto answered.  
  
"And before that, I seen her last." Taiyo answered.  
  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Something happened. Where was she last seen?" Cronos  
asked.  
  
"Hikawa Shrine!" Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Naru answered in unison.  
  
"Then you four go to the Hikawa Shrine and investigate." Artemis  
commanded.  
  
"Right!" Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Naru answered. They left.  
  
Then their concerns turned toward Usagi, which was still in the  
other room; she was refusing everyone.  
  
"How do we help Usagi?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know." Luna thought.  
  
"We got to let her know that we forgive her for her actions. She  
wasn't herself." Nissha gave her two cents worth.  
  
"How?" Corona asked.  
  
"Let's go talk to her Nissha." Taiyo suggested.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo walked into the other room where Usagi was. Usagi  
was facing the wall and she laid on her bed.  
  
"Usagi." Nissha started off.  
  
"Go away!" Usagi spoke coldly, "I don't deserve to be around you!"  
  
"It's okay. You are not to blame!" Taiyo tried to comfort her.  
  
"Look at us Usagi." Nissha commanded.  
  
Usagi turned and looked at her sisters. Nissha spoke.  
  
"Everyone is concerned for you. That is not all. Rei-Chan is missing.  
I know you feel bad inside. You like Rei-Chan don't you?" Nissha  
asked.  
  
"Yes, but..." Usagi responded. Nissha continued...  
  
"... We have a duty, not as Sailor Soldiers, but as Sun Soldiers! We  
have to stay together and be with each other in our time of need!  
Usagi, we must look for Rei, she hasn't been seen for a day! We  
need your help. Please, we forgive you. You are too sweet. Please!"  
  
Nissha pleaded.  
  
"Okay. If it's important to you, I'll do it." Usagi answered.  
  
"Good. Let's go!" Nissha requested.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo walked out to the living room with Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"Usagi!" Everyone greeted with concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Let's go look for Rei-Chan."  
  
"Right." Everyone agreed.  
  
Everyone left to look for Rei.  
Meanwhile at a Café...  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi were sitting at a table having coffee. Their minds  
were on their mission.  
  
"So, how will we know of who our fiancé's from the Silver Millennium  
are?" Tenpi asked.  
  
"I believe we will just know when we see them." Nisshoku replied.  
  
"What about Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi?" Tenpi asked.  
  
"Usagi has a boyfriend, I think. Mamoru Chiba is his name." Nisshoku  
replied.  
  
"So, what about Nissha and Taiyo." Tenpi questioned.  
  
"They are single. They do possess the right qualities to be the  
Princesses that we are looking for." Nisshoku responded once  
more.  
  
"So, shall we go watch them?" Tenpi asked.  
  
"Yes." Nisshoku answered, "let's go."  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi left the café.  
Later at the time gate...  
  
Ja' alnor and the Pyro Demon were at the time gate. Malcuvious  
congratulated Ja' alnor on his capture of Rei Hino.  
  
"Good job, Ja' alnor! We have the Pyro Demon. I see the Sun Soldiers  
and the some of the Sailor Senshi in the park. Take Pyro Demon and  
eliminate them!" Malcuvious commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ja' alnor left with Pyro Demon.  
  
At the park...  
  
Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru  
were at the park wondering where Rei had gone. The others that went  
to the Hikawa Shrine, came back to the park and gave their report.  
  
"Well," Makoto started off, "all we found there was Rei's Henshin  
stick outside of the Hikawa Shrine."  
  
Makoto reported.  
  
"Well, could she leave unannounced?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No. We suggest foul play of some kind." Naru answered.  
  
Then Ja' alnor and the Pyro Demon appeared.  
  
"Pyro Demon, destroy them!" Ja' alnor commanded!  
  
"Yes boss!" Pyro Demon replied.  
  
"Everyone, let's transform!" Nissha spoke.  
  
"Right!" Everyone responded.  
  
"Mercury Celestial Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Power!"  
  
"Venus Celestial Power!"  
  
"Saturn Celestial Power!"  
  
"Uranus Celestial Power!"  
  
"Neptune Celestial Power!"  
  
"Pluto Celestial Power!"  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
"Destiny Starlight Power!"  
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
"Make Up!" Everyone shouted together.  
  
"Come on Sailor Fools, show me what you got!" The Pyro Demon   
challenged.  
  
"Try this on for size! Solar Fire Rain Dance!" Solar Sailor Moon   
said as she spun herself around, sending hot liquid solar matter   
towards the Pyro Demon. The attack burned the Pyro Demon.  
  
"Yeah, we will burn you to cinders!" Sailor Sun snarled at the Pyro  
Demon, "Let's do it together!" Sailor Sun suggested.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Solar and Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon agreed with  
Sailor Sun.  
  
"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" The Sun Soldiers yelled out  
as starry fiery matter came from their hands and burned Pyro Demon.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts! Take this! Pyro Fire Beam!" The Pyro Demon yelled  
as evil power came out of her hands and went towards the Sun   
Soldiers. The Sun Soldiers easily dodged the beam of fire.  
  
"Now, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! Do it for her, her family and  
her friends!" Makoto asked her.  
  
"Right!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and   
brought out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around her   
body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock   
on the demons! Then she spoke, "Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight   
Reflection!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy   
shined on the Pyro Demon returning her to normal. The purple haired  
girl fell to the ground! Everyone, including Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon were shocked. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon ran to  
Rei.  
  
"Rei-Chan? Rei-Chan? Are you okay Rei-Chan?" Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon gently shook Rei. Rei woke up.  
  
"Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! Thank you, you saved me!" Rei  
spoke softly to Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"Your welcome. Are you alright?" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon  
asked.  
  
"Yes. I am fine. I can see your aura, Usagi! You really glitter!  
No wonder everyone else that you saved, could see your shine! It  
must be your desire to save them! Never give up, Usagi!" Rei gave  
her kinds comments to Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon. Usagi was  
speechless.  
  
"So, our plans failed again! See ya!" Ja' alnor vanished.  
  
Now that Rei was saved, what will happen now? Stay there!  
  
Next Episode: "Usagi's Revenge, The Heavy Blow to the Evil Moon!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi challenges Malcuvious  
to a duel! Who will win? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/30/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2002  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved. 


	18. 48 Usagi Wants Revenge!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi challenges Malcuvious  
to a duel! Who will win? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
Kaleidoscope!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 48: "Usagi's Revenge, The Heavy Blow to the Evil Moon!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi was standing on the balcony of her sisters' apartment. Her mind  
went back to what had happened lately. First she was turned into a  
demon and then Rei. What would happen next? Who would be the target?  
All these things were flowing through her mind. Naru, Nissha, and  
Taiyo decided to talk to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-Chan..." Naru started, "Usagi, what are you thinking? If you  
don't keep your mind focused on helping others, everyone else will  
be confused!"  
  
Usagi looked at Naru.  
  
"But..." Usagi started to speak, only to be cut off by Naru.  
  
"No buts, Usagi! Everyone has worked hard to return you to normal,   
only to find you confused and depressed. Everyone looks towards  
you for guidance. So, keep your mind clear." Naru spoke as she  
knew Usagi best.  
  
"But..." Usagi started to speak again, Naru cut her off again.  
  
"Remember Usagi, no buts! I mean it!" Naru spoke in a serious  
tone.  
  
Usagi clinched her fists tight. She looked very angry.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS! NO ONE REALLY  
KNOWS HOW I FEEL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! NOT ONLY THAT, REI-CHAN  
AND MYSELF WERE TRANSFORMED INTO DEMONS, ONLY TO HURT OUR FRIENDS!  
I WILL MAKE MALCUVIOUS PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! I WILL DO IT ALONE, SO  
JUST BUT OUT!" Usagi spoke in an angry tone with tears running down  
her face. She ran back inside and went out the front door.  
  
"USAGI! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY TAKE HIM ON YOURSELF!!! YOU ARE GOING TO  
GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Naru yelled back at Usagi as Usagi ran out  
the door.  
  
"Let's go, Taiyo and Naru... let's find her and help her out." Nissha  
offered a plan of action.  
  
"Right!" Taiyo and Naru answered.  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
"Earth Celestial Power!  
  
"Make Up!" Nissha, Taiyo, and Naru shouted together.  
  
The three Senshi left Nissha's apartment.  
Meanwhile...  
  
Usagi ran down the streets to where she thought would be a good place  
to call Malcuvious.  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!" Usagi started out... "Make Up!" Usagi  
cried. Usagi transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon called out for Malcuvious.  
  
"Come out you damn coward! Come out and face me if you dare!" Solar  
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon challenged Malcuvious.  
  
Malcuvious, Ja' alnor, and Vicor appeared!  
  
"So you waste our time by asking us to appear before you, so you can  
do what?" Malcuvious asked her.  
  
"You turned me and my friend into demons! That is unacceptable! To  
Challenge you to a duel!" Solar Kaleidoscope challenged him.  
"Ha! You have no power over me fool!" Malcuvious spoke as he laughed.  
  
"We will crush you!" Ja' alnor snarled at her.  
  
"Sailor Kick!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke as she started to  
charge Malcuvious. Malcuvious got a hold of her and threw her against  
a brick wall. The other Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldiers had arrived.  
  
"USAGI!" The others cried.  
  
Usagi got up from the ground. She looked angry.  
  
"I CANNOT FORGIVE YOUR ACTIONS!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon  
snarled at Malcuvious. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands  
together and spoke once more.  
  
"SOLOR POWER BEAM STRIKE!" A Powerful beam of Solar Energy came out  
of Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon's hands and headed towards  
Malcuvious, Malcuvious grabbed Ja' alnor and put Ja' alnor in front  
of his own body. Ja' alnor took the Solar Energy! Ja' alnor burned  
up to dust. The Solar Energy ceased.  
  
"Boss, how could you?" Vicor asked.  
  
"Quiet, or you will be next!" Malcuvious snarled.  
  
"You are indeed terrible! Letting your friends take the fall for   
you!"  
  
Malcuvious started to look around for a victim to turn into a demon.  
Then he saw Tuxedo Kamen. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon could see  
that he might be the next target. She decided to stay put for the  
time being.  
  
"Ha! I've got it!" Malcuvious spoke as he prepared to use the  
Evil Moon Kaleidoscope on his next target. He looked at his next  
target.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen is the next target?" Celestial Sailor Uranus  
questioned Malcuvious.  
  
"Yes. Ha!" Malcuvious answered her.  
  
Malcuvious started to fire the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope. Celestial  
Sailor Uranus got in the way of its target! Celestial Sailor  
Uranus got blasted instead. Celestial Sailor Earth transformed into  
the World Demon.  
  
"World Demon!" Shouted the World Demon.  
  
"Ha! You are going down!" Malcuvious spoke, "World Demon, destroy them!"  
  
"Yes boss! World Blast!" The World Demon spoke as her power came out.  
Everyone easily dodged her power.  
  
"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" The Sun Soldiers yelled out  
as starry fiery matter came from their hands and burned World Demon.  
  
"Do it, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon, do it for Haruka!" Tuxedo  
Kamen ordered.  
  
"Right!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and   
brought out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around her   
body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock   
on the demons! Then she spoke, "Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight   
Reflection!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy   
shined on the World Demon. The World Demon transformed back into  
Celestial Sailor Uranus. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon went over  
to where Celestial Sailor Uranus was.  
  
"Are you okay?" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I will be fine. I love your shine." Celestial Sailor Uranus  
commented.  
  
"Good... I am exhausted!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon replied.  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon fainted.  
  
"SOLAR KALEIDOSCOPE SAILOR MOON!" Everyone cried.  
  
"What happened?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.  
  
"I think she over did it again." Sailor Sun answered.  
  
"She is not to over exert herself." Sailor Solar commented.  
  
"Do you think it has to do with the scar on her heart?" Tuxedo  
Kamen asked.  
  
"No doubt about it." Sailor Sun replied.  
  
"You ruined my plans today, I will get you next time!" Malcuvious and  
Vicor vanished.  
Later...  
  
Nissha and Taiyo were next by Usagi's bed. Usagi woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You at home. You over did again. Next time, when you want revenge  
against Malcuvious, please depend on us, okay?" Nissha asked.  
  
"But..." Usagi started to say.  
  
"No buts Usagi. You're lucky Usagi that you didn't get killed by  
Malcuvious or your heart condition. You must take it easy." Taiyo  
commented.  
  
Usagi laid back on the bed.  
  
"We're sorry. Everyone was concerned for you when you fainted. No  
going to battle unless we call on you. Okay?" Nissha suggested a  
plan of action.  
  
"Okay." Usagi replied. Usagi felt defeated.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo remained at Usagi for the rest of the day.  
  
Next Episode: "A Sick Girl's Secret Wish, Protect Juuban Hospital!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Ami tells, Minako, Rei,  
Makoto, and Naru about a sick girl at Juuban Hospital and how  
she suffers every day. Ami visits the sick girl to cheer her  
up. The girl reveals her secret wish! Then the Hospital is  
attacked! Can Ami protect the Hospital? Find out next time on  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 11/03/2002  
This episode was completed on: ??/??/????  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved. 


	19. 49 Wishful Secrets!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Ami tells, Minako, Rei,  
Makoto, and Naru about a sick girl at Juuban Hospital and how  
she suffers every day. Ami visits the sick girl to cheer her  
up. The girl reveals her secret wish! Then the Hospital is  
attacked! Can Ami protect the Hospital? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 49: "A Sick Girl's Secret Wish, Protect Juuban Hospital!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you have   
not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it first,   
otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now, the general   
disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI   
Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others. The characters  
I created I own and am from 'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use  
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi were at their apartment. They discussed what had  
been happening lately.  
  
"All the Sailor Senshi are now being targeted, aren't they?" Tenpi  
asked.  
  
"Yes. It all started with Usagi. The latest that was targeted was  
Tuxedo Kamen, however Celestial Sailor Uranus took the blast which  
turned her into a demon." Nisshoku analyzed what been happening  
lately.  
  
"Who do you think will be targeted next?" Tenpi asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Let's monitor what happens today." Nisshoku  
suggested.  
  
"Right." Tenpi agreed.  
Later at a café...  
  
Ami, Minako, Naru, Rei, and Makoto were at a café. They had been  
discussing Usagi, however Ami hardly didn't speak at all. Rei noticed  
this.  
  
"Ami-Chan, what's wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Ami tried to hide it.  
  
"Oh Ami, I know when something isn't right with you." Rei insisted.  
  
"Okay. Well it's two things. What do you want to know first? My  
thoughts on Usagi or something else that bothers me?" Ami questioned  
her.  
  
"Well, we know about Usagi, so I want to hear what else is bugging  
you." Rei answered Ami.  
  
"Well, there is this girl at Juuban hospital. She had been  
hospitalized since she was about three years old. My mother  
had told me about her. She told me that she had no friends  
and she asked me if I would go visit her. I agreed to go  
and see her. She is a bright girl and very intelligent.  
However, she suffers from her illness. Every day that I  
went to visit with her, she kept telling me that she has  
a secret wish, but she hasn't told me what her wish is  
yet. She says that I may laugh at her if she revealed it  
to me. I simply told her that I wasn't the type who would  
laugh at someone else like that. Today I will visit her  
today. Maybe she might reveal of what her wish is." Ami  
revealed the story.  
  
"What's her name?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Her name is Tama." Ami replied.  
  
"That's a nice name." Rei replied.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo walked in the door of the café and sit down where  
the girls are.  
  
"How's Usagi?" Rei asked switching the conversation to Usagi.  
  
"She's depressed again because we made her rest, because of her  
heart condition." Nissha replied.  
  
"She has been too active lately." Taiyo spoke as she thought  
back.  
  
"Please, give her a break." Rei started, "I know she likes to be  
active, but don't take it personally."  
  
"Well, Taiyo, let's return home and see if we can rouse out of her."  
Nissha commented.  
  
"Okay." Taiyo answered. Nissha and Taiyo left the café.  
  
"Well, I have to go home before I go see Tama at Juuban Hospital."  
Ami spoke to the others. Ami left the café too.  
At the Time Gate...  
  
Malcuvious and Vicor stood before the Warlock.  
  
"Malcuvious, have you found the next target?" The Warlock asked.  
  
"Yes sir. It's a little girl named Tama. She resides at a hospital,  
the hospital is called Juuban Hospital." Malcuvious reported.  
  
"Good. Prepare the next target." The Warlock commanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Malcuvious answered.  
  
The Warlock vanished.  
  
"Carry his orders out Vicor!" Malcuvious commanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Vicor answered and obeyed and vanished too.  
At Juuban Hospital...  
  
Ami had visited Tama again.  
  
"Ami-Chan! You came to visit again!" Tama talked to her. She looked  
happy.  
  
"I am your friend. I will always come and visit when I have time to."  
Ami replied.  
  
"I would like today to reveal to you, my secret wish." Tama spoke  
to Ami again, "promise me you will not make fun of me if I tell you."  
  
"I promise, I am not the kind of person who would make fun of  
something of that kind of nature." Ami replied wisely.  
  
"Okay." Tama agreed, "There is one person that I want to see more  
than any other. I know she is always busy and every time she saves  
someone else, I can feel her aura. It's a very warm gentle light."  
  
Ami thought for a moment. There was only one person who fit that  
description.  
  
"Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon?" Ami asked.  
  
Tama looked surprised.  
  
"How did you figure it out?" Tama asked.  
  
"I had seen her before, when she saved one of my friends. She is the  
only one that glitters." Ami replied.  
  
"Oh." Tama replied making a soft sigh, "could you see if I can meet  
her. That is something that I always wished for; that I may see the  
girl that saves everyone. Can you see if you can arrange her to meet  
a young girl like me?" Tama asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. I cannot make promises." Ami replied.  
  
"Okay." Tama answered.  
  
Vicor appeared.  
  
"Oh, so you little girl are my next target!" Vicor stated as he  
powered up the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Ami saw this as the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope powered up and  
got in the way of the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope's target! Ami  
got blasted instead. Ami transformed into the Knowledge  
Demon.  
  
"Oh, maybe that was better choice any way! Knowledge Demon,  
destroy this holy hospital!" Vicor commanded and vanished.  
  
"Yes sir!" The Knowledge Demon responded and started to destroy  
the room. Then she turned to the little girl.  
  
"You should die!" The Knowledge Demon spoke.  
  
"NO! DON'T AMI-SAN, PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!" Tama begged for mercy.  
  
The Knowledge Demon felt a strange power come over her. Then the  
Knowledge Demon left the room.  
Meanwhile... At Nissha and Taiyo's apartment.  
  
Nissha and Taiyo were trying to convince Usagi to go with them. Then  
Nissha's communicator beeped.  
  
"Hello, Nissha here." Nissha answered.  
  
It was Rei!  
  
"There is a Demon at Juuban Hospital and Ami-Chan disappeared. Please  
meet us there. Rei out." Rei spoke and discontinued the call.  
  
"Let's go Usagi! We got to find Ami-Chan at the hospital!" Nissha  
told her.  
  
"Right. Let's go." Usagi answered.  
  
The three girls transformed and left for Juuban Hospital.  
At Juuban Hospital...  
  
The Knowledge Demon was trying to destroy the Sailor Senshi that  
was there already.  
  
"HOLD IT!" The Sun Soldiers replied.  
  
"For destroying a Holy Hospital..." Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon   
Started  
.  
  
"... And hurting innocent citizen's that are hospitalized there..."  
Sailor Sun continued.  
  
"... And using the powers of the Evil Moon that is to enslave  
others..." Sailor Solar continued.  
  
"... And we will burn you to cinders!" The three Sun Soldiers finished  
the statement.  
  
"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" The Sun Soldiers yelled out  
as starry fiery matter came from their hands and burned Knowledge  
Demon!  
  
"That hurts! What is 3,678 plus 2,276?" The Knowledge Demon asked.  
  
"5,954!" Sailor Sun replied!"  
  
"Damn! What is 16,776 plus 10,554?" The Knowledge Demon asked again.  
  
"27, 330!" Sailor Sun answered again.  
  
"Damn! Take this!" Knowledge Demon sent a blast towards the Sun  
Soldiers.  
  
"Now, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! Do it for her!" Sailor Sun  
commanded.  
  
"Right!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and   
brought out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around her   
body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock   
on the demons! Then she spoke, "Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight   
Reflection!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy   
shined on the Knowledge Demon transformed back to Ami!  
  
"Ami-Chan! Are you okay?" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, I am fine now. Thank you. A favor?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Just come with me." Ami spoke as she stood up.  
  
"Sure." Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon answered and followed her.  
  
"Wait outside this door. I will go inside." Ami told her.  
  
"Right." Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon quietly answered.  
  
Ami went inside.  
  
"Hello Tama." Ami spoke to her friend that was on the Hospital  
bed, "I brought a friend of mine. She agreed to see you."  
  
"Another friend?" Tama asked.  
  
"Yes. She helped save me and this hospital. Let me bring her in  
to you." Ami answered and went outside the door and brought her  
friend in. Tama looked very surprised.  
  
"Hello." Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke to Tama.  
  
"You came to see me?" Tama asked.  
  
"Yes, I agreed to come here. I am glad I did." Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon answered as she shook the little girl's hand. The  
girl was very happy that she could meet Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thank you! I can see your shine! You glitter very brightly!" Tama  
commented.  
  
"Thank you. I have to go." Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told  
her."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for visiting me." Tama thanked her again, "Bye."  
  
"Your welcome. Bye now!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon left  
the room.  
  
"I bet she has no problems in her personal life." Tama thought.  
  
"I think she has problems like the rest of us. We just won't  
know what her problems are." Ami answered.  
  
"Right." Tama agreed.  
Later that day at the café...  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo entered and joined the others. Ami spoke to  
Usagi.  
  
"Thank you, Usagi-Chan. You helped that little girl's wish come  
true." Ami thanked her.  
  
"No, it was the girl that helped me in my time of trouble, I know  
she is there to always wish me good luck." Usagi answered.  
  
The others looked shocked, however not Ami-Chan.  
  
Next Episode: "Protect Your Important Friends,   
Friction Between Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon and   
the Asteroid Knights!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Vicor targets Makoto and  
Minako! Then the Asteroid Knights fights two new demons! And Solar  
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon argues with them! What will happen next?  
Find out next time, on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 10/05/2002  
This episode was released on: ??/??/????  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved. 


	20. 50 Dangerous Friction!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Vicor targets Makoto and  
Mamoru! Then the Asteroid Knights fights two new demons! And Solar  
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon argues with them! What will happen next?  
Find out next time!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 50: "Protect Your Important Friends, Friction   
Between Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon and the Asteroid Knights!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a quiet evening. Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi were sitting on the  
balcony.  
  
"You know what."   
  
Nissha started.  
  
"What?"   
  
The other two sisters asked in unison.  
  
"The Asteroid Knights haven't appeared lately to fight off the  
demons."   
  
Nissha reported.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. They haven't showed up lately. I wonder  
why."   
  
Usagi commented on the subject.  
  
"Are they planning something?"  
Nissha thought.  
  
"I think I seen those two hiding the other day watching us like  
they were watching our every move like they had taken interest  
in Nissha and myself."  
  
Taiyo gave her view on the matter.  
  
"Well, I guess it would make sense. I had felt lately like I was  
being followed."  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"Hey, We got to go!"  
  
Usagi said suddenly.  
  
"Remember, Makoto and Minako was going to meet us and we were  
going to go to mall together."  
  
Usagi reminded them.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Nissha and Taiyo spoke together at once. The three girls went off  
running.  
Later outside the mall...  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo are to be here by now."  
  
Minako commented.  
  
Vicor appeared.  
  
"Then I found myself to demons!"  
  
Vicor spoke to the girls.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Makoto replied.  
  
"We won't let you transform us!"  
  
Minako replied.  
  
"Well, I have been ordered to use this!"  
  
Vicor told them as the Evil Kaleidoscope appeared.  
  
"Evil Kaleidoscope, transform them!"  
  
The Evil Kaleidoscope fixed on Makoto and Minako and  
transformed them into demons!  
  
"Thunder Demon and Hate Demon, I leave you in charge  
of destroying the mall."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The demons replied as Vicor disappeared.  
  
"Thunder explosions multiply!"  
  
Explosions hit the mall.  
  
Tenpi and Nisshoku went by.  
  
"Those are demons!"  
  
Nisshoku spoke.  
  
"Let's transform and trash those demons!"  
  
Nisshoku commented.  
  
"Right."  
  
Tenpi replied.  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi transformed into the Asteroid Knights!  
  
"Die!"  
  
Sun Eclipse Knight told the demons.  
  
"You have no right in hurting the people of this planet."  
  
Sunlight Knight added his thoughts.  
Later...  
  
Rei ran into Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo.  
  
"It's all over the radio! Two demons are attacking the business  
district by the mall. Not only that, two knights has been seen  
fighting the demons."  
  
Rei reported.  
  
"They aren't giving up. Are they? Those people that have been  
transformed into demons, their families must miss them."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Then, let's go save them!"  
  
Nissha replied.  
  
"For their families!"  
  
Taiyo replied.  
  
"Then it's settled! Minna! Transform!"  
  
Usagi ordered.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Mars Celestial Power!"  
  
Rei cried.  
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Usagi cried.  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
Nissha cried.  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
Taiyo cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The four girls shouted.  
  
The girls ran off to meet the demons.  
  
At the battle site...  
  
"Die! Demons!"  
  
Sun Eclipse Knight told the demons.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon spoke to the Asteroid Knights.  
  
"We do as we like!"  
  
The Sun Eclipse Knight replied.  
  
"Thunder Storm!"  
  
The Thunder Demon called her power.  
  
"Hate Wave!"  
  
The Hate Demon called her power.  
  
Everyone got blasted by the power.  
  
"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
  
"Sun Fire Burst!"  
  
"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"  
  
The three powers came together and weakened the two  
demons.  
  
"Now Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon... for those two...  
do it for them!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and brought   
out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around   
her body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got   
a lock on the demons! Then she spoke,   
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight Reflection!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy shined on   
the demons and returned them to normal. Makoto and Minako  
collapsed to the ground. Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon  
ran to them.  
  
"Mako-Chan! Minako-Chan! Are you okay?"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes... we are okay..."  
  
Makoto started...  
  
"... Thanks for asking... Usagi, you glitter! How lovely!"  
  
Minako finished. Then Makoto and Minako fainted.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon turned towards the Asteroid  
Knights.  
  
"I cannot forgive you hurting my friends! You have no love  
for others! What if they were my sisters Taiyo and Nissha?  
How would you treat them if you knew they were the demons?  
Well? Don't you have a heart for human life? Well... do you?"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked them.  
  
"Human life is important and so is our mission... do not  
let anyone stand in our way... look for the ones we have  
loved before... a long time ago... we aren't that bad to  
know... we aren't bad... we have our own mission... find  
the girls we once knew... one thousand years before!"  
  
The Sun Eclipse Knight answered.  
  
"We look every day for the ones we lost long ago...  
we are so close now... we must defeat the demons!  
We won't let you stop us."  
  
The Sunlight Knight replied.  
  
"That cannot forgive you for your actions 100%!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told them. At this time,  
Makoto and Minako woke up and stood up seeing Solar  
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon arguing with the Asteroid  
Knights.  
  
"Please, you three stop arguing! Usagi, ever since that  
those Knights had appeared, you have had a problem with  
them! They aren't bad. Asteroid Knights, the demons aren't  
the real enemy... the people of the Evil Moon are! You got  
to start to work together with our princess, Solar  
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon... She has the power to defeat the  
evil that plagues our world!"  
  
Makoto spoke.  
  
"Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon a princess?"  
  
The Sun Eclipse Knight asked as he retransformed into Nisshoku.  
  
"Then that means... if the Sun Soldiers are sisters... then the  
other two are Princesses as well..."  
  
The Sunlight Knight spoke as he retransformed into Tenpi.  
  
"We will consider your thoughts today. Farewell."  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi walked away.  
Later...  
  
"Usagi... seriously... you cannot be too harsh on them. Don't  
let your jealousy consume you."  
  
Makoto spoke to Usagi.  
  
"But..."  
  
Usagi started.  
  
"No buts Usagi... remember your heart condition! We don't need  
you down and out when demons attack!"  
  
Makoto urged Usagi.  
  
"But..."  
  
Usagi tried to tell Makoto her story.  
  
"Usagi, please keep your mind clear and open not only for us...  
but for those Knights too... please accept them for who they are...  
please?"  
  
Makoto asked her.  
  
"Please let me think about it... okay?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Okay, Usagi... remember... keep your mind open! Everyone  
is depending on you."  
  
Makoto told Usagi and then left the apartment of Nissha and  
Taiyo.  
  
Next Episode: "The Pink Haired Girl Back From The Future, Protect   
Mama's Past Self!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, ChibiUsa returns from the  
future with her cousins Princess Nissha II and Princess Taiyo II!  
Meanwhile, Vicor and Malcuvious targets Usagi again! Can these  
futuristic soldiers save Usagi? Be there for the next Sailor  
Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 2/24/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	21. 51 The Return of ChibiUsa!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, ChibiUsa returns from the  
future with her cousins Princess Nissha II and Princess Taiyo II!  
Meanwhile, Vicor and Malcuvious targets Usagi again! Can these  
futuristic soldiers save Usagi? Be here next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 51: "The Pink Haired Girl Back From The Future, Protect   
Mama's Past Self!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were at the park. Usagi was thinking  
about something.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I was thinking about someone."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Taiyo asked.  
  
"ChibiUsa..."  
  
Usagi trailed back.  
  
"ChibiUsa?"  
  
Nissha and Taiyo questioned.  
  
"ChibiUsa is Usagi... my daughter in the future... she had visited  
me before... only if she could visit me now..."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Don't sweat it sis, she'll visit you again."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"You will see her again."  
  
Taiyo answered her.  
  
"Right."  
  
Vicor and Malcuvious appeared out of nowhere!  
  
"Now we have you three and there is no way out!"  
  
Malcuvious spoke to the three girls.  
  
"Now we finish you!"  
  
Vicor stated.  
  
Then someone else appeared in front of Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo!  
  
"ChibiUsa!"  
  
Usagi proclaimed!  
  
"That's right! You want my mother in this time... you have to go  
through us... the future Sun Soldiers! Solar Starlight Moon Power!"  
  
ChibiUsa cried.  
  
"Sun Twilight Power!"  
  
Nissha II cried.  
  
"Solar Twilight Power!"  
  
Taiyo II cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
ChibiUsa, Nissha II and Taiyo II transformed into the Futuristic  
Sun Soldiers.  
  
"Protecting the past lives with our might... I am Sailor Solar Chibi  
Moon!"  
  
Sailor Solar Chibi Moon cried out.  
  
"And defending those who cannot defend... I am Sailor Chibi Sun!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Sun cried out.  
  
"And those who destroy the ones who protected Earth... I am Sailor  
Chibi Solar!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Solar cried out.  
  
"Cool! Let's help them girls!"  
  
Nissha urged.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The three older girls agreed.  
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
"Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
"Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The three girls cried out and transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Solar.  
  
"Damn! All six of them are Sun Soldiers!"  
  
Malcuvious stated.  
  
"Let me give you a taste of my power! Solar Starlight Solar   
Sprinkles!"  
  
Bright sparkles came out of Sailor Solar Chibi Moon's rod  
and hit the villains.  
  
"We will let you live this time."  
  
Malcuvious spoke as him and Vicor vanished.  
  
"You did it!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cheered as she hugged  
her future daughter.  
  
"Usagi, remember to watch your condition..."  
  
Sailor Sun reminded her.  
  
"I know."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon answered her.  
  
"What condition?"  
  
Sailor Solar Chibi Moon asked.  
  
"Your parents never told you?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"Momma and her court won't tell me because it's a personal  
matter."  
  
Sailor Solar Chibi Moon thought back while talking.  
  
"Hey, let's go home girls. Cookies and Tea... sound good?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Everyone agreed. Now with three new Sun Soldiers from the  
future... the world is looking brighter... but new evils  
await beyond the horizon!  
  
Next Episode: "End of Malcuvious! Avenge the Death of the Evil Moon   
Clan Member!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Malcuvious targets Usagi  
when she is alone and a duel begins! The others hear about it  
and come to her aid! Then Malcuvious is defeated! Will Vicor  
avenge the death of his master? Find out on the next Sailor  
Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 02/25/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	22. 52 Things That Are Greater Than Magic, P...

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Kaleidoscope, Malcuvious targets   
Usagi when she is alone and a duel begin! The others hear   
about it and come to her aid! Then Malcuvious is defeated!   
Will Vicor avenge the death of his master? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 52: End of Malcuvious! Avenge the Death of the Evil   
Moon Clan Member!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi were thinking of what happened lately.  
  
"So, do you think of what was said last time that we should  
team up with Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon... so she is a  
princess? However, which Princess is she?"  
  
Nisshoku asked.  
  
"Didn't Princess Serenity once live on the moon?"  
  
Tenpi asked.  
  
"Yes. That's right!"  
  
Nisshoku answered.  
  
"So... she had two other sisters... Nissha and Taiyo of this time?  
Princess Equanimity is I believe today is Nissha, she was the  
one I have loved and Princess Equability is I believe today  
is Taiyo your love... our memories are returning to us. We  
should work with Usagi... it will make it easier on us and  
them. Let's go see them."  
  
Nisshoku reported. They left for Nissha's apartment.  
  
Later at Nissha and Taiyo's apartment.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Usagi said as she approached the door. She answered it.  
  
"It's you? Nisshoku and Tenpi; the Asteroid Knights."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Don't worry. We are here only to re-jog our memories  
and get to know you better."  
  
Nisshoku replied then seeing three younger girls.  
  
"Who are they? I have never seen them before."  
  
Nisshoku stated.  
  
Princess Nissha II and Princess Taiyo II spoke up.  
  
"I am the daughter of Lord Nisshoku and Lady Nissha  
of Crystal Tokyo. I am Neo Princess Nissha!"  
  
Princess Nissha II announced.  
  
"I am the daughter of Lord Tenpi and Lady Taiyo of  
Crystal Tokyo. I am Neo Princess Taiyo!"  
  
Princess Taiyo II announced.  
  
"That still leaves that pink haired girl."  
  
Tenpi spoke.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Usagi Gunshi-Tsukino   
II! I am the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion of  
Crystal Tokyo! My friends here call me ChibiUsa or Small Lady!"  
  
ChibiUsa announced herself. The Asteroid Knights looked shocked  
at the news.  
  
Nisshoku walked to where Nissha was.  
  
"Princess Equanimity, you are indeed fair. I remember you  
from long ago. Do you remember me? I am Prince Nisshoku  
of the Asteroid Kingdom. It was once united with the  
Silver Millennium. We were lovers. We were engaged to  
be married. However, when Queen Beryl destroyed the  
Moon Kingdom, the Asteroid Kingdom was cut off from  
the rest of the Kingdom of the Moon. Therefore, it  
became an independent kingdom. Since then, we had been  
waiting for us to return to find you again."  
  
Nisshoku spoke thinking back. When Nissha heard this, her  
body tensed slightly. Nissha transformed herself into  
Princess Equanimity. Everyone, except Taiyo and Usagi  
were surprised. Princess Equanimity spoke.  
  
"I am remembering now. You were Prince Nisshoku of the  
Province of the Asteroids. You were the son of a great  
lord that ruled there. You and your brother fell in love  
with my sister Princess Equability and myself. My mother  
Queen Serenity was delighted to find out that the four  
provinces; the sun, the moon, the earth, and the asteroids  
now would be united as one big family. Now our daughters  
from the future has arrived to help us, they are the result  
of our union. It has proved that our families have united.  
I remember back of the time of the Moon Kingdom. Each  
month you and your brother would come visit us. I was so  
happy to see you each time. Now again, I am happy to  
know you have returned to me again. My love... you found  
me..."  
  
Princess Equanimity spoke retransforming back to Nissha.  
  
"I will never leave you again."  
  
Nisshoku stated.  
  
Taiyo walked over where Tenpi was.  
  
"You have returned to me? Haven't you?"  
  
Taiyo questioned him.  
  
"Yes, my love! I will never leave you again."  
  
Tenpi replied making a vow.  
  
"Look, Mamo-Chan! You remember them too, right?"  
  
Usagi questioned Mamoru. Mamoru turned to Usagi.  
  
"Yes. We always got along. We have united."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
"We should join forces and defeat the Evil Moon."  
  
Mamoru suggested.  
  
"We will soon. We have to report into our father  
back at our home. We have to send a transmission  
to the asteroid kingdom. Nissha and Taiyo... please  
come with us to our apartment!"  
  
Nisshoku asked.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Nissha and Taiyo agreed.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Nisshoku told Nissha and Taiyo. Then they left.  
  
"Hey guys, I have got to go to the store to pick  
up some things!"  
  
Usagi announced.  
  
Meanwhile at the time gate...  
  
The Warlock appeared to Malcuvious and Vicor.  
  
"If you want the Darkness Demon back on your side, then  
use this item. It's the Demon Re-claimer!"  
  
The Warlock announced as he gave the item to Malcuvious.  
The Warlock vanished.  
  
Later...  
  
Usagi almost got to the supermarket. Then Malcuvious  
appeared.  
  
"I have an item that will transform you back into your  
other self!"  
  
Malcuvious announced.  
  
Usagi touched her communicator.  
  
"Guys! Come in, Malcuvious is trying to transform me  
back into the Darkness Demon!"  
  
Usagi announced.  
  
"Please hurry!"  
  
Usagi urged as she ended the communication.  
  
"Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Usagi cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"Die!"  
  
Malcuvious shouted as he tried to turn Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon into the Darkness Demon! He was stopped by  
a Red Rose! Tuxedo Kamen appeared.  
  
"For those that turn a girl into a monster, you have no  
heart! I will punish you if you harm her! Sailor Moon!  
Finish him off!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen asked her.  
  
"Right!"  
  
She replied. She put her hands together and formed a new  
Rod formed from the old one and her new one! It was  
the 'Sun-Moon Kaleidoscope Rod!'  
  
"Sun and Moon Solar Twilight Kiss!"  
  
Immense solar energy came out of the Rod and burned up  
Malcuvious!  
  
"Good job Usako! Let's go back to your apartment."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen told her.  
  
Vicor appeared in the sky.  
  
"I will have my revenge Sailor Moon! So watch your  
back!"  
  
Vicor vanished.  
  
Moments later...  
  
"You got to be careful now Usako. He will repay you  
for what you did. We will watch over you, so you do  
not get hurt."  
  
Mamoru spoke to her.  
  
Next Episode: "The Power of Love, the new attack of Tuxedo Kamen   
and Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo,  
Nisshoku, Tenpi, and Mamoru are in the park having a picnic.  
Then Vicor returns to avenge his master! Can our heroes  
win? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar: Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 02/26/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	23. 53 Things That Are Greater Than Magic, P...

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo,   
Nisshoku, Tenpi, and Mamoru are in the park having a picnic.   
Then Vicor returns to avenge his master! Can our heroes win?   
Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 53: "The Power of Love, the new attack of Tuxedo Kamen   
and Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nisshoku, Tenpi, Nissha, and Taiyo arrived at Nisshoku's   
apartment. Nisshoku pressed a button to reveal a state  
of the art communications center.  
  
"Computer, prepare to send a long distance communication  
to the Asteroid Kingdom."  
  
Nisshoku told the computer.  
  
"Any place in particular?"  
  
The computer asked him.  
  
"Yes. The Asteroid Palace. Transmission factor 7 please!"  
  
Nisshoku answered the computer and then continuing speaking,  
  
"Set the transmission to jam, because we don't want any  
governments on earth getting this transmission. This is  
for my father's eyes only; King Nisshou of the Asteroid  
Kingdom."  
  
Nisshoku set the settings for the transmission.  
  
"Contact made!"  
  
The computer spoken to Nisshoku and then patching  
through to the other end. King Nisshou answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
King Nisshou answered.  
  
"Hello father."  
  
Nisshoku spoke back to his father.  
  
"Hello son. How are you?"  
  
King Nisshou asked.  
  
"I am okay, however, our mission is almost complete. We have  
found the people that we were sent for. Our girlfriends from  
the past."  
  
Nisshoku answered.  
  
"Good. Are they there?"  
  
King Nisshou asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nisshoku answered.  
  
"Are they there? Let me see them."  
  
King Nisshou asked.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Nisshoku answered and then motioning Nissha and Taiyo  
to come forward to the computer screen.  
  
"Hello. I am Nissha."  
  
Nissha greeted him.  
  
"Hello. I am Taiyo."  
  
Taiyo greeted him.  
  
"And you are the Sun Soldiers?"  
  
King Nisshou asked.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
Nissha and Taiyo answered in unison.  
  
"Don't you have another sister?"  
  
King Nisshou asked.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Usagi. She stayed behind."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"I see. Nisshoku, how soon until your mission  
is complete there?"  
  
King Nisshou asked.  
  
"I don't know father. We'll contact you again,  
once our mission is completed."  
  
Nisshoku answered him.  
  
"Very well. Keep me posted."  
  
King Nisshou told his sons.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Nisshoku and Tenpi answered.  
  
"Good. End transmission!"  
  
King Nisshou said before ending the  
transmission.  
  
"What do you two want to do now?"  
  
Nisshoku asked.  
  
"How about a picnic?"  
  
Nissha suggested.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Said Taiyo.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Tenpi agreed.  
  
"We should call Usagi and invite her too."  
  
Nissha suggested.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Nisshoku replied.  
  
Nissha used her communicator and contacted  
Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi."  
  
Nissha called her sister on her communicator.  
  
"Usagi here."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Do you want to go on a picnic?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"With who?"  
  
Usagi asked her.  
  
"Nisshoku, Tenpi, Taiyo, and myself."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"Sounds good. Mamo-Chan is with me. Can he come?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nisshoku spoke in Nissha's communicator.  
  
"Good. It's settled. Meet us Usagi at the  
park."  
  
Nissha told her.  
  
"Right."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Nissha out."  
  
Nissha ended the communication.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Nisshoku told the others.  
  
"Right."  
  
They replied.  
  
At the park moments later...  
  
Mamoru and Usagi were at the park first.  
  
"Usako."  
  
Mamoru spoke to his girlfriend Usagi.  
  
"Yes, Mamo-Chan."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Have you decided to work with the Asteroid Knights instead  
of causing friction between them and us too?"  
  
Mamoru asked her. Usagi thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"Yeah. Mako-Chan wanted me to try to get along with them."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
Moments later, Nisshoku, Tenpi, Nissha, and Taiyo arrived.  
  
"Hey there sis."  
  
Taiyo greeted Usagi.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Let's have fun."  
  
Nisshoku suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Everyone else answered.  
  
"How about some hot dogs and cupcakes?"  
  
Nissha suggested.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Mamoru replied.  
  
Vicor appeared.  
  
"I will crash this party."   
  
Vicor notices a couple of other people in the park and  
sets the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope to turn the people  
into demons.  
  
"Now to unleash some demons!"  
  
Vicor spoke as he set the Evil Kaleidoscope to turn to  
people into Demons. The Evil Kaleidoscope fired and turned  
two people into Demons!  
  
"We are the Destroyer Twin Demons! Your world is doomed!"  
  
The Destroyer Twin Demons spoke to the three young men  
and the three young women.  
  
"Usako. You and your sisters transform, quick!"  
  
Mamoru urged.  
  
"Right. Let's do it sisters! Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Usagi told her sisters and then transforming.  
  
"Right! Sun Celestial Power!"  
  
Nissha replied and transformed.  
  
"Right! Solar Celestial Power!"  
  
Taiyo replied.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo cried.  
  
Usagi transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
Nissha transformed into Sailor Sun.  
  
Taiyo transformed into Sailor Solar.  
  
"Vicor, for transforming people on this beautiful day..."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon started.  
  
"... And trying to finish us..."  
  
Sailor Sun continued.  
  
"... And wanting to end our existence..."  
  
Sailor Solar continued.  
  
"... And we are the Sun Soldiers will knock out your  
evil ambition!"  
  
The three Sun Soldiers concluded.  
  
"Get them! Knock out Sailor Solar and Sailor Sun!"  
  
Vicor ordered.  
  
"Right."  
  
The demons replied.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
The Destroyer Twin Demons called out knocking out  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.  
  
"Now you are alone."  
  
Vicor stated.  
  
"Not quite!"  
  
Mamoru spoke as he took out his rose and transformed  
into Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"What do we do Tuxedo Kamen? My powers alone cannot  
weaken them."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Let's put our hearts together and create a power  
strong enough to defeat Vicor's evil plan!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen suggested.  
  
"Right."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon replied as Tuxedo Kamen  
put his hand on hers. A new power started to rise.  
Then the power struck the demons and weakened them.  
  
"Now, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! Use the Solar  
Moon Kaleidoscope and heal those two!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen commanded her.  
  
"Right!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and   
brought out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around her   
body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock   
on the demons! Then she spoke, "Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight   
Reflection!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy   
shined on the Destroyer Twin Demons returning them to normal.  
The boy and girl collapsed to the ground. Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon ran to them.  
  
"Hey! Are you two okay?"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked them.  
  
"Yes we are fine."  
  
They replied.  
  
"You shine Sailor Moon! Thank you!"  
  
They commented her.  
  
"Good. Vicor, your plan has failed."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told him.  
  
"My plan may have failed this time, however  
I will pay you back next time."  
  
Vicor promised her. Then he vanished.  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar recovered and woke up.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon responded.  
  
"He'll be back."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen replied,  
  
"We got to watch Usagi now. Vicor is definitely Angry."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen concluded.  
  
What is Vicor's plan now? Stay there next time and find out!  
  
Next Episode: "Work Together, the Asteroid Knights And Sailor   
Senshi Team Up!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Vicor sets his eyes on  
Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna to turn them into demons! Meanwhile,  
Usagi asks the Asteroid Knights to join them in saving her   
friends! Can they do it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
Kaleidoscope.  
  
This episode was completed on: 02/27/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	24. 54 The Asteroid Knights Join Up!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Vicor sets his eyes on  
Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna to turn them into demons! Meanwhile,  
Usagi asks the Asteroid Knights to join them in saving her   
friends! Can they do it? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 54: "Work Together, the Asteroid Knights And Sailor   
Senshi Team Up!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vicor looked through the time gate to see who his next victim  
would be. Warlock appeared.  
  
"Who is your next target?"  
  
The Warlock asked.  
  
"My next target is three of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Vicor replied.  
  
"Good. Proceed."  
  
The Warlock congratulated his servant and then vanished.  
  
"Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru... you are my next victims!"  
  
Vicor announced to himself.  
  
Later at Nissha and Taiyo's apartment...  
  
"Are you and your brother going to team up with us?"  
  
Nissha asked Nisshoku.  
  
"We can hardly refuse now."  
  
Nisshoku replied.  
  
"We need to defeat that evil Vicor. However, most of all  
we need to protect Usagi. Vicor will soon set his eyes on  
her."  
  
Taiyo announced.  
  
"Right."  
  
Tenpi agreed. Walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, how is it going Usagi?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
Later at a café...  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were at a café having coffee  
when Vicor showed up and blasted the window. The four outer  
Senshi ran outside.  
  
"Vicor, what are you up to?"  
  
Haruka asked him.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
Vicor refused to give an answer.  
  
"We will stop you!"  
  
Setsuna told him.  
  
"You three cannot do anything against me! In fact, you have  
something I am looking for."  
  
Vicor answered them.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes. Evil Kaleidoscope power up!"  
  
The Evil Kaleidoscope appeared.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru were transformed into  
demons!  
  
"Water Demon!"  
  
One of the demons announced.  
  
"Dark Mistress Demon!"  
  
Another demon announced.  
  
"Time Demon!"  
  
The third demon announced.  
  
"Oh, I am outmatched. I got to go get Usagi."  
  
Haruka told herself as she ran off.  
  
"Yeah, go get Usagi! I will re-capture her too!"  
  
Vicor yelled at Haruka. Finally Haruka reached to where Usagi  
was.  
  
"Haruka-San, what's wrong?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Vicor transformed Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru into demons!  
You need to go help them."  
  
Haruka commanded her.  
  
"Right. Nissha, Taiyo, Nisshoku, and Tenpi... let's go save  
them!"  
  
Nissha, Usagi, Taiyo, Haruka, Nisshoku, and Tenpi ran to  
where the three demons were. They transformed.  
  
"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"  
  
A python came out of Uranus's body and wrapped   
itself around Mudious! It electrocuted him!  
  
"Let's do it sisters!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told her sisters.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar agreed.  
  
They placed their hands to form a triangle.  
  
"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun,   
and Sailor Solar cried as starry fiery matter came from   
their hands and burned the demons.  
  
"Our turn!"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight spoke and then continuing,  
  
"Solar Eclipse Sword! Solar Strike!"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight called his power.  
  
"Sunlight Power Beam!"  
  
The Sunlight Knight called his power. The two powers from the  
Asteroid Knights weaken the demons further.  
  
"Now, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! Do it for them!"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight suggested.  
  
"Right!"   
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon put her hands together and   
brought out the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon twirled the Kaleidoscope around her   
body and caught it! She looked into the Kaleidoscope and got a lock   
on the demons! Then she spoke, "Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Sunlight   
Reflection!" Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried out as energy   
shined on the three demons returning them to normal. Solar   
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon ran to where Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru  
was.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They replied.  
  
"You shine!"  
  
Setsuna commented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon thanked them.  
  
"Sailor Moon! I will get you soon! Farewell!"  
  
Vicor disappeared.  
  
"He's gone. Usagi, we'll team up with you and help  
protect you."  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon thanked them. Tomorrow is another  
day.  
  
Next Episode: "Celestial Sailor Earth Senses the Final Battles, The Darkness Approaches!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Naru senses the end is near  
for them and the Evil Moon. Vicor challenges Usagi to a 'one on  
one' duel. Can she win? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar  
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 02/28/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	25. 55 The Coming of The Darkness!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Naru senses the end is   
near for them and the Evil Moon. Vicor challenges Usagi to a   
'one on one' duel. Can she win? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
Episode 55: "Celestial Sailor Earth Senses the Final Battles,   
The Darkness Approaches!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naru was at the Hikawa Shrine with the other Sailor Senshi  
and the Sun Soldiers. They had gathered to discuss what  
would happen to them and Usagi since the time was coming  
that they would face the ultimate evil of the Evil Moon.  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Nissha answered her and then continuing.  
  
"All I know Usagi might be the target again."  
  
Naru had some questions which had to be addressed.  
  
"How can they turn her into the Darkness Demon? She has already  
been resealed by the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope. Who is actual  
control of Vicor?"  
  
Naru brought more questions then there were answers.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Nissha answered.  
  
"I sense the final battles are coming upon us and we may not  
be able to eradicate this evil. It will take a great deal  
of energy to defeat the evil moon. However, if we defeat  
the source of the evil, we might bring back peace and prevent  
more demons from being released."  
  
Naru gave more insight into the upcoming battles.  
  
"We have to be ready."  
  
Haruka stated.  
  
"Usagi is definitely the target. Let's watch her."  
  
Nisshoku suggested.  
  
At the time gate...  
  
The Warlock appeared to Vicor.  
  
"What is your plan now?"  
  
The Warlock asked.  
  
"I will duel Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon one on one  
to the death. Either I go, or she will."  
  
Vicor answered his master.  
  
"I see. I hate to waste a warrior like you, but it is your  
decision. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
The Warlock asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vicor answered.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The Warlock vanished.  
  
Back at the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
Usagi was sitting on the steps. Everyone watched her for a long  
time. They felt concerned for her. Rei walked to Usagi.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
What kind of a question was that? Was she okay? Usagi surprised  
everyone.  
  
"Everyone, I don't want to be that Darkness Demon again. How can  
you stop it from happening?"  
  
Usagi wondered.  
  
"We may not be able to stop you from transforming into her."  
  
Rei answered the question.  
  
"So we have to watch you."  
  
Rei stated.  
  
Then Vicor appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Naru questioned him as she transformed into Princess Naruko.  
  
"That's none of your business. Listen Usagi, we both are tired  
of fighting, so I make a proposal. Interested?"  
  
Vicor questioned her.  
  
Usagi stood up and then answered him.  
  
"Go ahead. I am listening."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Good. I am tired of trying of making you my target, so I  
will be fair about it. Tomorrow at 12:00 Noon... we will  
battle... to the death... is that acceptable?"  
  
Vicor questioned.  
  
Everyone else looked at Usagi waiting her answer. It was like  
waiting for hungry wolves to strike their unsuspecting prey.  
It didn't take Usagi long to give a reply.  
  
"Very well. Let it be as you suggest. Tomorrow at 12:00 Noon!"  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"Very well. Until tomorrow."  
  
Vicor told her and then vanished. Everyone looked at Usagi at  
the decision she had made.  
  
"You cannot go alone tomorrow and battle him."  
  
Rei commanded.  
  
"Yeah, Usako! What if you are killed? What about ChibiUsa? She  
won't exist anymore if you are killed."  
  
Mamoru questioned her. ChibiUsa stopped her.  
  
"I think I know why Usagi did what she did."  
  
ChibiUsa told Mamoru.  
  
"Like What?"  
  
Nissha Gunshi II asked.  
  
"Simple. Usagi just accepted a challenge and she wants to see  
if she is strong enough to defeat him. Right?"  
  
ChibiUsa explained.  
  
"Yeah, that's not all. I want to end Vicor's life due to his   
evil."  
  
Usagi explained.  
  
"However, you can't do it alone!"  
  
Nissha almost yelled.  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
Usagi answered her.  
  
"Remember, you have a heart condition."  
  
Makoto reminded Usagi.  
  
"I know. Please I can take care of myself. I know how to  
handle my condition, everyone please let me do this."  
  
Usagi urged them to back down.  
  
"Yeah, everyone we can monitor Usako's process tomorrow, we  
shouldn't interfere."  
  
Mamoru told everyone else.  
  
"Right."  
  
Everyone else agreed.  
  
The next day...  
  
Usagi waited for the time to go and battle Vicor. It was a long  
wait. Then the time came. She left the apartment.  
  
"So, you are here."  
  
Vicor praised her.  
  
"Yes. Now we battle! Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Usagi answered then spoke again,  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
Usagi cried out loud. Then a light covered her and in Usagi's  
place was Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon. Everyone watched  
from a distance.  
  
"Oh good. The Soldier of the Sun has shown up to battle!"  
  
Vicor stated.  
  
"Yes. I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier, Sun Soldier   
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! In place of the Sun and the  
Moon, I will surely punish you!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon stated.  
  
"We will see about that!"  
  
Vicor told her. Then he sent dark energy at her. It covered  
her and engulfed her. Then when the dark energy fade, in her  
place was the Sun Princess form of Princess Serenity.  
  
"Huh? I had no idea you were a princess!"  
  
Vicor questioned her.  
  
"I always have been a Princess. Now you are going down! Solar  
Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Princess Serenity yelled activating a solar energy and sending  
it to Vicor. Vicor matched it with dark energy. For a long while  
there was a struggle. Then Princess Serenity's heart began to  
surge like it has never surged before. The pain intensified  
right in front of everyone else's eyes! Then Princess Serenity  
overcame the struggle and her power hit Vicor and it burned  
him up to nothing! Princess retransformed back to Solar  
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"I did it."  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cheered. Her pain died down  
and she returned to normal. Then she retransformed back into  
Usagi. Everyone else came and congratulated her.  
  
"Congratulations Usagi!"  
  
Everyone ran up to her and congratulated her.  
  
"Yeah. You did it. He's gone!"  
  
Rei told her.  
  
At the time gate...  
  
"Are you dead Vicor? Now it is up to me... the Sorcerer of  
the Evil Moon... hmm... this Usagi is a Princess? Then she  
has the greatest demon of all! Then my powers can  
return her to her other self. However, I must plan  
carefully. Her days are numbered."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Capture Usagi Tsukino, the return of the   
Darkness Demon!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The Warlock sets his  
eyes on Usagi. In order to do that, he turns other people  
so they can capture Usagi. Will the darkness demon return?  
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/01/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	26. 56 The Return of The Darkness Demon, Par...

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The Warlock sets his  
eyes on Usagi. In order to do that, he turns other people  
so they can capture Usagi. Will the darkness demon return?  
Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
  
Episode 56: "Capture Usagi Tsukino, the return of the   
Darkness Demon!"   
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was late at night. The Warlock was up to no good and setting  
his next trap for one person. Usagi Tsukino. The Warlock saw  
a bus with people on it. He thought it was a great opportunity  
to capture them first in order to get the Darkness Demon to  
be on his side once more.  
  
"All of you are mine! Feel my dark power!"  
  
The Warlock spoke using his dark power to transforming them  
into demons. There stood about twenty demons.  
  
"We are here to do your bidding sire."  
  
The demons spoke.  
  
"Good."  
  
The Warlock replied looking very pleased.  
  
"What's your plan sire?"  
  
The demons asked.  
  
"To capture the Darkness demon, the queen of darkness!"  
  
The Warlock revealed his plan.  
  
"The Darkness Demon? Who is she?"  
  
The demons asked.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
  
The Warlock revealed to them.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The demons responded to the Warlock's answer.  
  
"Now we wait for Usagi Tsukino to show up here."  
  
The Warlock spoken to his subjects.  
  
Later...  
  
At Nissha's apartment, all was quiet. Usagi couldn't sleep so  
she went in the living room and watched some television. Nissha  
woke up and noticed the television on in the living room. Nissha  
saw Usagi and talked to her.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Nothing. I can't sleep."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Nissha commented. Their conversation was interrupted by a local  
news report.  
  
"We have a disturbing news report! Demons are on the loose in  
Tokyo and they are destroying things! Also, the people of the  
tour bus also seems to be missing!"  
  
The newsman announced. Usagi turned off the television.  
  
"We have work to do."  
  
Usagi told Nissha.  
  
"I'll contact Rei."  
  
Nissha said and then activating her communicator.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei woke up and touched her communicator.  
  
"Yes? It's late a night and you woke me up."  
  
Rei protested.  
  
"Sorry. There are demons in town. Many of them. Get the others  
and meet us at the park. Hurry!"  
  
Nissha spoke and then disconnected her communicator. Nissha  
woke up Taiyo and they got dressed and went out to where  
the demons were. Rei and the others met there too.  
  
"So you have come? Big mistake!"  
  
The Warlock said.  
  
"We will stop you!"  
  
Usagi yelled at him.  
  
"Them maybe... you? I don't think so!"  
  
The Warlock replied.  
  
"Let's do it guys! Everyone transform!"  
  
Usagi announced. Everyone but Usagi was able to transform.  
  
"Demons! Grab her... quickly now!"  
  
The Warlock responded.  
  
The demons grabbed Usagi and held on to her.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Usagi protested.  
  
"NO! I have plans for you! I do not need the Demon re-caller to  
transform you into the Darkness Demon... my powers can easily  
transform you and give you even more power than before."  
  
The Warlock announced his plan to Usagi.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
Usagi protested again.  
  
"You cannot stop me! Feel my power!"  
  
The Warlock told Usagi as he used his power on Usagi. She screamed  
as the power hit her causing her pain. In moments, Usagi was gone  
and in her place was the Darkness Demon.  
  
"I am the mistress of Shadows, I am the greatest demon, I am the  
queen of demons! I am the Darkness Demon! I have returned to  
seek revenge on those who opposes the Warlock!"  
  
The Darkness Demon spoken to the Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldiers.  
  
"Good."  
  
The Warlock said looking very pleased.  
  
"What do you want me to do with these soldiers sire?"  
  
The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"Destroy them!"  
  
The Warlock replied.  
  
"Yes master!"   
  
The Darkness Demon said and then turning to the Sun Soldiers and  
the Sailor Senshi. Then she made her move,  
  
"DARKNESS WAVE!"  
  
The Darkness Demon yelled sending a dark wave of energy at the  
Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi. The Sailor Senshi fell down  
to the ground.  
  
"DARK SPHERE! DESTRUCT!"  
  
The Darkness Demon yelled sending a dark sphere at the Sun   
Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi. They all screamed.  
  
"What do we do to turn her back?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Sailor Destiny replied.  
  
"There's got to be a way!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars stated.  
  
"Prepare to meet your end, Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldiers! Your  
doom has arrived!"  
  
The Darkness Demon yelled at them preparing to send another  
wave of dark power.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Convince Usagi that Usagi's Not Evil, Celestial   
Sailor Earth reseals the Darkness Demon"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Kaleidoscope, the Darkness Demon  
continues her attacks! Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi and Sun  
Soldiers try to convince the Darkness Demon that she isn't  
evil, however, it doesn't work this time. King Solace and  
Queen Serenity arrive to get the Sailor Senshi and Sun  
Soldiers a hint on how to return Usagi back to normal.  
Will they succeed? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar:  
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/03/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	27. 57 The Return of The Darkness Demon, Par...

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar: Kaleidoscope, The Warlock turned  
people who were on a tour bus into demons only to capture the  
one demon he needed: the Darkness Demon. Meanwhile, Usagi went  
to confront the Warlock, only to be transformed into the  
Darkness Demon! Then the Darkness Demon turned on the Sailor  
Senshi and the Sun Soldiers! Can anyone save her? Find out  
next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
  
Episode 57: "Convince Usagi that Usagi's Not Evil, Celestial   
Sailor Earth reseals the Darkness Demon"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Darkness Demon continued her attacks on the Sun Soldiers  
and the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
The Darkness Demon yelled sending her dark power against all  
that opposed her. The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi  
fell down again.  
  
"How do we stop this?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Sailor Sun replied.  
  
The Asteroid Knights appeared.  
  
"We heard your communication and got here as soon as we could.  
What happened?"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight asked.  
  
"The Warlock transformed Usagi back into the Darkness Demon!"  
  
Sailor Solar answered him.  
  
"I see."  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight answered.  
  
"Enough talking! Darkness Particle Wave!"  
  
The Darkness Demon called out sending another devastating blow  
to the Sun Soldiers, the Sailor Senshi, and the Asteroid  
Knights.  
  
"We got to convince her that she's not evil!"  
  
Sailor Solar told the others.  
  
"Will you listen to us for a moment before you kill us?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars.  
  
"I am a little busy right now. I have to destroy you!"  
  
The Darkness Demon told them.  
  
"You are not a demon! You are a human!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars stated to the Darkness Demon.  
  
"You are Usagi Tsukino! A girl with a heart!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth stated.  
  
"You are a person who cares about others! Plus I am your  
daughter from the future!"  
  
Sailor Solar Chibi Moon told the Darkness demon.  
  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh! All you are telling me,  
has no effect on me!"  
  
The Darkness Demon told them as she laughed.  
  
King Solace and Queen Serenity appeared.  
  
"If you want to reach to the Darkness Demon, you must do it  
another way."  
  
King Solace suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked him.  
  
"Inside each of us... we have the power to show the truth to her.  
Each of us has the power to reveal the truth to her."  
  
King Solace told them.  
  
"It doesn't make sense."  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth replied.  
  
"Of course it does!"  
  
Sailor Sun spoke with sparkles in her eyes. Then she continued.  
  
"You know Darkness Demon, we have risked a lot to get to this  
very day!"  
  
Sailor Sun told the Darkness Demon.  
  
"Really? I will listen."  
  
The Darkness Demon responded.  
  
"You are a human, born on Earth. Your parents; Julia and  
Mark Gunshi loved you very much. They always hoped that  
they would meet you again. Not only that, Taiyo and myself  
risked our own lives just to reach here. You aren't evil.  
You are a special person that we cannot do without!"  
  
Sailor Sun answered her.  
  
"I see. So this isn't my true form?"  
  
The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"No. You really look like us."  
  
Sailor Sun stated.  
  
"So, my appearance is like you?"  
  
The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sailor Sun.  
  
"I think you convinced me."  
  
The Darkness Demon replied.  
  
"Don't listen to him!"  
  
The Warlock told her.  
  
"NO! I will not listen to you! Dark Sinister Wave!"  
  
The Darkness Demon sent a dark energy wave towards the  
Warlock, destroying the Evil Moon Kaleidoscope, the  
other demons returned to their human selves because of  
the destruction of the Evil Kaleidoscope!  
  
"You are right. However, even that I am a demon in this  
form, my nature is to be evil and destroy all that is good.  
Rest assured, I will not attack you in the future. It's  
Usagi that should be free and not me, so Celestial Sailor  
Earth, can you reseal me?"  
  
The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"I think so, I never done it before."  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth replied.  
  
"Please do it. Not for me, for Usagi!"  
  
The Darkness Demon asked.  
  
"Right! Earth Sealing Power!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Earth cried out sending a gentle wave  
of power that sealed the Darkness Demon and released  
Usagi. In moments, Usagi returned to them. Usagi spoke  
to them.  
  
"I have returned, thanks to the Darkness Demon, I can  
focus on what's important. The destruction of the  
Warlock. The Darkness Demon spoke to me as we were  
switching places. She said I could use her power to  
destroy the Warlock."  
  
Usagi revealed to them.  
  
"I will have my revenge for what he did to me!"  
  
Next Episode: "Usagi's Revenge! Usagi Strikes Back!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The final battle begins  
with Usagi taking revenge on the Warlock for what he did! Will  
Usagi succeed? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/04/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	28. 58 Revenge of Usagi!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, The final battle begins  
with Usagi taking revenge on the Warlock for what he did! Will  
Usagi succeed? Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
  
Episode 58: "Usagi's Revenge! Usagi Strikes Back!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi had returned to normal. The thoughts running through her  
head of what she should do and what had happened started to make  
her angry. Only Celestial Sailor Earth and The Sun Soldiers could  
feel what she felt.  
  
"I am going to make him pay!"  
  
Usagi said as she clenched her fists together.  
  
"You shouldn't overexert yourself, Usagi! Remember your heart  
condition."  
  
Sailor Sun reminded her.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of it. I know how to control it. Please have  
faith in me, that I can beat him. Personally, the Warlock has  
hurt too many people and now he will pay!"  
  
Usagi replied. Sailor Sun didn't know what to do now. The  
Solar Eclipse Knight consoled Sailor Sun.  
  
"Don't worry, my love! We should trust her! She has the right to  
take revenge on the Warlock since she had been that demon three  
times. Let's concentrate our powers on her, alright?"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight spoken as he embraced Sailor Sun.  
  
"You are right."  
  
Sailor Sun replied and then continuing,  
  
"We have been together for almost a year now... and we have learned  
a lot about Usagi, however maybe there is more that we still don't  
know about her."  
  
Sailor Sun concluded as she looked at 'her' knight that was sworn  
to protect her.  
  
"Let's believe in her."  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight commented. Sailor looked at him with awe.  
He said it again.  
  
"Believe! Sailor Sun, believe!"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight told her.  
  
"Believe?"  
  
Sailor Sun questioned him.  
  
"Yes. Believe! Isn't she a strong girl?"  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sailor Sun replied.  
  
"Let's believe her."  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight told her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sailor Sun answered him.  
  
"Good."  
  
The Solar Eclipse Knight said with a smile.  
  
Now Usagi's rage began to build even more. Then she shouted to  
the Warlock.  
  
"What you did, is unforgivable! I will punish you!"  
  
Usagi shouted to the Warlock.  
  
"Do you think you can beat me? No ordinary humans can defeat me  
and my evil! You stupid pathetic human!"  
  
The Warlock told her.  
  
"I am no pathetic human! I am a 'Sun-Moon Princess, you dolt!  
Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power! Make Up!"  
  
Usagi replied and then transformed into Solar Kaleidoscope  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh, so you wish to fight me? Be my guest! I will crush you!"  
  
The Warlock said as he sent dark energy from his hands to  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon.  
  
"Solar Wall!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried creating a wall the protected  
her from all of his attacks! Then she calls for an attack of her  
own! She brought forth the Solar Moon Kaleidoscope and it formed  
a powerful rod with the previous rod. Then she called out her  
power.  
  
"Sun and Moon Solar Twilight Kiss!"  
  
Immense solar energy came out of the Rod and hit the Warlock.  
The solar-moon power continued to increase as it hit the  
Warlock. The Warlock yelled with great pain! Then the warlock  
overcame the bright solar energy and sent the dark energy at  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon and broken her Solar Wall and  
hit her sending backwards and she crash landed on her sister  
Nissha, Sailor Sun!  
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
However Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi! Wake up!"  
  
Sailor Sun made her pleas!  
  
"Don't bother! She's under my control! She can't beat my spell!  
She's finished!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Battle Between the Darkness and The Light, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon Has Lost!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Kaleidoscope, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor  
Moon battles a spell that the Warlock placed on her. She soon  
breaks the spell and recovers. However, She begins to fight him  
again to try to defeat him! Can she win? Find out on the next  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/05/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	29. 59 Final Battles Begins, Part I

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi faced the   
Warlock and sought revenge and defeat him, however the Warlock  
overwhelmed her and now she are unconscious! Can she defeat him?  
Find out next!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
  
Episode 59: "Battle Between the Darkness and The Light, Solar   
Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon Has Lost!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi was unconscious and under the Warlock's spell. The  
Warlock knew that he couldn't transform her into the Darkness  
Demon, so he tried to control her with a spell. As she laid  
there unconscious. Her body was fighting the spell. After  
a while, the others thought that Usagi lost the battle  
against the spell, then came a new source of strength that  
enabled her to defeat the evil spell on her body. Suddenly  
the evil spell was expelled and Usagi recovered quickly! Then  
suddenly as the spell was broken, Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon  
awoken and stood on her feet. The Warlock was shocked and   
questioned her.  
  
"How did you break the spell?"  
  
The Warlock asked.  
  
"Simple! I used the power of the Darkness Demon to help throw  
off your spell. And it worked! Not only that, I am made of love  
and my friends and family love me and you cannot take that away!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"I see! You insects stand in my way of world domination! I will  
crush you!"  
  
The Warlock said as he sent a blast to the Sun Soldiers, The  
Sailor Senshi, and the Asteroid Knights.  
  
"Why can't we beat him?"  
  
Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"I am not going to let him beat me! Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon cried as she transformed into  
Princess Serenity!  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Princess Serenity told him as she held her two crystals aloft in  
the air.  
  
"FINE! IF IT'S A BATTLE YOU WANT? THEN IT'S A BATTLE YOU'LL GET!"  
  
The Warlock yelled at her sending dark energy at her.  
  
"Solar Wall!"  
  
Princess Serenity yelled creating a solar wall around her.  
She matched his energy with a batch of her own.  
  
"DIE! Pretty Princess, DIE!"  
  
He told her as his dark energy continued and increased. Princess  
Serenity tried to compensate and match his power by increasing  
hers. It was becoming a struggle for her. Then her heart started  
to surge, making it more difficult in defeating the Warlock!  
  
"I cannot beat him!"  
  
She told herself. She felt someone tell her something where she  
only could see and hear. She saw two people. A beautiful silver  
haired woman and a blond haired man. She questioned them.  
  
"Who... who are you two?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"What does your heart say?"  
  
The woman asked.  
  
Princess Serenity thought up a logical answer.  
  
"You are the Gunshi's!"  
  
Heart suddenly surged to confirm her answer.  
  
"You are my parents? My true birth parents?"  
  
Princess Serenity questioned them.  
  
"Indeed, you are right! Inside you have the power to defeat  
the Warlock. Look down inside you and call the power that's  
within you. You only can defeat him. Remember we love you!  
We always have and always will."  
  
Julia Gunshi told her oldest daughter.  
  
Princess Serenity was overcome with emotion and amazement. Then  
she spoke again.  
  
"Mother? Father? Thank you! I will make you proud!"  
  
Princess Serenity answered.  
  
"Usagi, you already have!"  
  
Julia and Mark Gunshi spoke and unison and vanished!  
  
"Usagi? You talked to our parents, didn't you?"  
  
Sailor Sun questioned her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Princess Serenity replied.  
  
"Come on! I am on a tight schedule! I want to rule Earth by  
sundown!"  
  
The Warlock told them.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Princess Serenity answered sending her energy at the Warlock. The  
Warlock sent his own power and then suddenly overwhelmed her! She  
fell to the ground and retransformed back into Usagi.  
  
"My transformation broke!"  
  
Usagi cried.  
  
"I have defeated you! You have lost! Now I will defeat you!"  
  
The Warlock cried sending his own energy at her again!  
Will she be hit or will she dodge it? Find out next  
time for the series finale!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Protect The Sun Moon Princess! The Darkness Flees!   
The End of the Evil Moon Clan!"  
  
Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Kaleidoscope, Usagi is defenseless and  
the Sailor Senshi, Sun Soldiers, and the Asteroid Knights protect  
her giving her time to re-gather her strength in order to defeat  
the Warlock! Can she do it? Will the time gate to the Evil Moon  
close? Find out on the conclusion of Sailor Moon Solar   
Kaleidoscope!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/06/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	30. 60 Final Battles Begins, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi tried to defeat  
the Warlock however, she was unable to! Then she encountered her  
real birth parents. Then with all her might she tired to defeat  
the Warlock, now he's about to send his power at her! Will she  
get out of the way in time? Find out next on the finale of  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon: Solar Kaleidoscope  
  
Episode 60: "Protect The Sun Moon Princess! The Darkness   
Flees! The End of the Evil Moon Clan!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Solar. If you   
have not read 'Sailor Moon: Solar' yet, then you should read it   
first, otherwise this series will not make sense to you. Now,   
the general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I created I own and am from   
'Sailor Moon: Solar.' You may not use them without my   
permission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Warlock sent his energy at Usagi. It was coming at her  
very fast. It was moving so fast that she couldn't react.  
Then others knew that she would be hurt, so the five Inner  
Senshi (which includes Sailor Earth) stepped in front of  
Usagi and took the attack for her! Usagi looked surprised  
that they protected her. The Inner Senshi got hit and fell  
to the ground. Usagi went to them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"This is our way of protecting what's really important to us! We  
can't let the Warlock finish you off! You still have to destroy  
the Warlock! Be strong! We will be okay. We believe in you..."  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars told her as she fell unconscious.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
The Warlock cried again sending a massive wave of energy. This  
time it was blocked by the Outer Senshi! The dark energy made  
them collapse! Usagi ran up to them.  
  
"You too? Why?"  
  
"Like Mars said. We have too. We have to protect the most  
important person to us. Please open your heart a learn  
why we are doing this!"  
  
Celestial Sailor Uranus told her and her and the other Outers  
fainted.  
  
"OH? YOUR COMRADES ARE FALL FOR YOU HUH? THEY CANNOT SAVE YOU!"  
  
The Warlock yelled at her sending more power. This time The  
Asteroid Knights and Sailor Destiny blocked the Warlock's  
wave again! The Asteroid Knights and Sailor Destiny fell  
to the ground. Tears started to flow in Usagi's eyes as  
she ran to them.  
  
"Why is everyone doing this in this manner?"  
  
Usagi asked Sailor Destiny.  
  
"Everyone is trying to protect you. Open your mind and heart! And  
learn what is happening today. You are special. Never give up!"  
  
Sailor Destiny told her and her and the Asteroid Knights fainted.  
  
Now there were only two Soldiers standing. The Sun Soldiers...  
  
"I AM GETTING TIRED OF THESE SOLDIERS WASTING MY POWER! DIE!"  
  
The Warlock cried sending more power at Usagi. This time  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar blocked his target. They  
collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Nissha! Taiyo! Why?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi. You got to trust us. We know what we are doing."  
  
Sailor Sun told her and the fell unconscious.  
  
"Minna! I am all alone! What were they doing?"  
  
Usagi talked to herself. Julia Gunshi appeared in the sky.  
  
"My daughter, do you know why the were protecting you?"  
  
Julia Gunshi, her mother spoke.  
  
"No! I don't!"  
  
Usagi felt like yelling.  
  
"They believe in you and were trying to weaken the Warlock for you  
so you could defeat him. Now do it for them and your sisters. Be  
proud that you are a Gunshi! Since no one can really defeat you if  
you don't want them too! Believe Usagi, Believe!"  
  
Julia Gunshi said to her daughter and then vanished.  
  
Usagi stood up and cried out,  
  
"I call on the powers of the Earth! I call on the powers of  
Moon! I call on the powers of the Sun! Help me vanquish this  
evil! Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Usagi cried with all of her might! Usagi transformed into  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon! This time she glittered  
so much, that she really shined.  
  
"I am going to punish you not only for my friends, but for all  
you and your kind have turned all of us into Demons! You are  
finished! Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power!"  
  
Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon told him and then she cried  
out transforming into the Sun Moon Princess.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
The Warlock asked in shock.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Princess Serenity told him.  
  
"Ginzuishou and Taiyozuishou power up!"  
  
Princess Serenity cried out sending energy at the Warlock! Then  
from Celestial Sailor Earth's chest came the Shining Topaz Earth   
Crystal and it floated to Princess Serenity.  
  
"What? You want to help me fight?"  
  
Princess Serenity asked the Shining Topaz Earth Crystal. The  
Shining Topaz Earth Crystal flashed in response.  
  
"Very well. Join the others."  
  
Princess Serenity told the Shining Topaz Earth Crystal. Now  
all three crystals were trying to counteract the Warlock's  
dark power. Then the Warlock noticed something.  
  
"My power! It's weakened!"  
  
The Warlock spoken with surprise.  
  
"Your finished! Solar Moon Kaleidoscope Power Extinguish!"  
  
Princess Serenity said as her power crushed and destroyed  
the Warlock and then her power went into the sky above  
earth and destroyed the Time Gate. There was a massive  
explosion! Then the power stopped and everything was  
peaceful again.  
  
"I did it. Thank you crystals!"  
  
Princess Serenity said as she fainted and retransformed  
back into Solar Kaleidoscope Sailor Moon. The others  
slowly recovered. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar was the  
first to awaken and then went to their sisters' side.  
The others followed suit.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Celestial Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's just exhausted. Let's return to my place."  
  
Sailor Sun replied and then suggested.  
  
Later...  
  
Everyone was awake but Usagi. Sometime in the night she got  
retransformed by her broach when it started to recharge its  
self. Everyone just watched as Usagi slept. Then suddenly  
she woke up.  
  
"Whoa! What a dream I had... defeating the Warlock! I still have  
to fight the Warlock!"  
  
Usagi stated.  
  
"Don't worry. He's gone. And the Time Gate is gone too. Ami  
checked with her computer. They are gone! Now you can really  
celebrate. Right?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Yes. But..."  
  
Usagi trailed off.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
Luna asked.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Usagi replied and then went out on the balcony.  
  
"I beat them! But, there's nothing left of my efforts!"  
  
Usagi yelled out.  
  
Julia Gunshi appeared again.  
  
"Of course there is! You have Nissha, Taiyo, your boyfriend,  
your daughter and her cousins from the future, and   
also the other friends and the Asteroid Knights that you have.   
Isn't it time to celebrate?"  
  
Julia Gunshi asked.  
  
"Yes... but..."  
  
Usagi seemed to trail off again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Julia Gunshi asked.  
  
"Ever since Nissha and Taiyo came into my life, And they  
told me the truth about you. There was one wish I always  
wanted, but I know it can't come true now since you're  
aren't alive anymore..."  
  
Usagi trailed off again...  
  
"What is your request?"  
  
Julia Gunshi asked.  
  
"Ever since they told me about my birth mother, I wanted to  
embrace you for myself to know the truth for myself."  
  
Usagi replied with tears in her eyes. Nissha, Taiyo, Rei, and  
Naru watched with great awe. They would never know Usagi's  
true inner feelings. But now, her true feelings surfaced.  
  
"Is that what you been wanting for a long time?"  
  
Julia Gunshi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Very well. I think it can be granted just this once to  
ease your concerns."  
  
Julia Gunshi said as she embraced her oldest daughter.  
Usagi something she hadn't felt since she was born.  
The bond between mother and daughter. She knew the  
bond between Ikuko Tsukino and herself was different  
and what she had been seeking for all these years  
and now her one request came true.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Julia Gunshi said as she embraced her daughter and  
brought Usagi's chin so Usagi could see her face.  
  
"Usagi. I am glad I could hold you again. Remember,  
now you have your sisters, your daughters from  
the future, your sister's fiancés from the  
Asteroid Belt, and your friends. Go to them. They  
are worried for you. Go on! Be happy! For me!"  
  
Julia Gunshi told her and then let go of her daughter.  
  
"Be happy!"  
  
Julia Gunshi told Usagi again. Julia Gunshi vanished.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Nissha and Taiyo ran up to their sister.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?"  
  
Nissha asked.  
  
"Yeah. I will be okay."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Hey! Let's throw a party!"  
  
Taiyo suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Great Idea! Let's go!"  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
Julia Gunshi watched from the distance.  
  
"That's right. Be happy in sake of us. Other trials  
await you, my daughters... the Sun Soldiers!"  
  
Julia Gunshi told herself.  
  
The true battles lay just around the corner! However, that  
is a story for another time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... SAILOR MOON: SOLAR SUNLIGHT TRIO!  
  
Next Episode: "The Sun Triplets Can No Longer Transform! The   
Secret of Usagi's Locket!"  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio, An evil man  
from Nissha and Taiyo's past comes to end their life! Nissha,  
Taiyo, and Usagi try to beat him, but are unable to! Then  
they are revealed a new plan! What is it? Find out on the  
next Sailor Moon Solar: Sunlight Trio!  
  
This episode was completed on: 03/07/2003  
This episode was released on: ??/??/2003  
  
Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope is (c) 2002, 2003 by Crystal   
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own   
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


End file.
